Bringing emotions into a job is a waste of time
by 42believer
Summary: William T. Spears is on the job when a certain human named Vivienne confronts him. Will/OC. Rating may possibly go up. I do not own the characters except for the ones I make up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She walked around, keeping her head down low. She didn't leave her house if she could help it, usually staying inside, curtains drawn. However she did still need to eat, and today all her food was gone.

"Excuse me, miss, do you know the way to the nearest tailor?" She looked up at a couple, the woman smiling as the man put an arm around her. "My wife would like to go shopping."

"It's that way." She pointed down a street, wincing as she did so. Though the couple would never notice it, she could she the ethereal strands of life floating above the city of London, marking the end of a life. Every day she tried not to witness their deaths, knowing she was powerless to stop them from happening.

"Thank you." The couple smiled at each other as they walked away, arm in arm.

"Hey, Viv, how's it going?" The grocer greeted her as she made her way to his stall.

"Things could be better, as always." Vivienne picked up his wares, testing the different fruits and vegetables. "How are you?"

"Doing well." The man gave her a smile. "You should get out more. I don't see you often enough."

She blushed. "I would, David, but you know I can't do that."

"Weak immune system, I know. Still, you can't be shut up in your room all day, tapping at that typewriter. You have to live a little." He handed her a bag of apples. "Here." He gave them to her.

"What's this for?" She took the bag and held it close. "You don't have to do this."

"For my best customer I sure do."

"I'm hardly your best, I don't even come by every day." Vivienne tried to hand him money, but he refused it.

"No need to pay me. It's enough just hearing your voice." David flashed her another smile. "Seeing you makes my day."

"Well, I have to go." She returned his smile. "You really are the best."

"I do what I can." He waved as she walked away.

Vivienne smiled as she walked down the street, a spring in her step. Next she came upon a butcher.

"Hello, Miss Vivienne, need some more dried beef?" the butcher said to her as she walked in his store.

"If you would be so kind, thank you, Isaac." Vivienne waited as he packaged up the meet.

"Anytime," he replied, handing her the beef.

She walked to a few more places, picking up some tea, ink, and other items. She was about to pass by David again, when her heart stopped. There was a crowd around his stall, blocking him from view, and from the center issued the strands of a life, invisible to all but her.

"David..." she breathed as she watched the strands twist and writhe in the air. Suddenly a man jumped up from the throng, pulling the strands with him as he soared over the street and to a nearby park, landing in a tree.

"Hey, you!" She dropped her items and ran after him, pushing people out of her way. The man ignored her, thinking himself invisible to the people.

"Soul collection successful," he said in a blank tone, writing down in a book.

"That soul you're talking about is my friend!" she yelled at him, kicking the tree. "Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to take away his life?"

He looked at her coldly. "I did not take away his life. The man who stabbed him did. Humans can be so taxing." He looked her over. "You should know this. Obviously you weren't paying attention in class. Where are your glasses?" He adjusted his own with a strange looking pole that had knives on the end of it.

"I have no glasses. I have no need for glasses." She was still angry, kicking the tree again in her frustration.

"Nonsense, all grim reapers need glasses." He jumped down from his perch to face her.

"I am not a grim reaper, I am one of those so-called taxing humans you referred to!" She glared at him.

"Impossible. Humans can not see reapers unless we want them to." He looked at her. "You look to be a trainee. If you continue to blatantly lie, I will be forced to terminate your training." He grabbed her wrist.

"I am not a trainee. Unhand me!" She struggled at his grip.

"I will return you to your classes. You obviously got lost on one of the field trips." In one blink they arrived inside a building.

"How did we get here? What is this place?" She started to cry.

"Tears will get you nowhere. Who is your teacher?" He let go of your hand. "Is it Nox? If it's Sutcliff I'm inclined to think he set this up on purpose," he sighed. "Name?"

"Vivienne Crawford," she managed.

"Not yours, I don't care about that. The name of your teacher."

"I told you I don't have one!" she yelled at him, shaking from the turmoil. This place was strange, completely unlike London. There were glowing lights but no fire, the windows were impossibly wide, and everything was clean.

"Keep up this charade and there will be consequences." He looked at her. "For a start I am taking away your trainee scythe. Please hand it over."

"Who is this, William? She looks positively red with anger." A person sauntered up to the pair. He was clad all in red, and Vivienne wasn't sure whether "he" was a she.

"Grell, if this is your student I will be most unhappy. Firstly she continues to lie to me, she was wandering around Section L-E-4, and does not have her glasses." William took her arm and moved her closer to Grell.

"She's not mine, Will. I am sure I would have seen her somewhere before. Indeed, seeing you hold her in such a manner makes my heart go green with jealousy!" Grell looked at her closely. "I must memorize her features so I can redraw them for use in target practice."

"What the hell is going on?" Vivienne was growing tired of this place. She wanted to be home in her bed. "This must be a dream. I am dreaming, and when I wake up I will laugh this off as the result of cabin fever."

"Will, have you looked into her eyes?" Grell grew serious.

"No, what about them?" William asked.

"They aren't normal. Just look." Grell pointed at her eyes.

Will peered closely into her eyes, and sighed. "I can't believe I missed it."

"The infallible William T. Spears makes a mistake! What kind of world are we living in?" Grell grinned.

"You will never let me forget this, will you?" William said.

"Oh, never, my dear Will!" Grell laughed and walked away. "Have fun cleaning up the mess!"

William sighed. "Please walk this way." He gestured down a hall.

"No! I am done with you!" Vivienne's temper finally boiled over. "Every day of my life I see you 'collecting' souls! I see the strips in the sky, signaling the end of a life! Each day, living with it, knowing that nobody else can see what I do." She pointed a finger at William. "But never have I once done anything about it until you showed up and 'collected' my friend."

"Madame, please calm yourself," William said.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm myself! You have no right. The only thing that you can tell me is why!" She shook with anger. "Why do I have to see it?"

"If you follow me, I will attempt to answer that question. Please have patience." He looked at her again. "I do not know why you can see the cinematic records during collection. This is a rare occurrence; very few humans have ever been able to witness such a thing."

"What?" she said in confusion.

"Follow me, and I will offer you an explanation." He turned and walked down the hall.

Vivienne hesitated for a moment, then followed his stoic figure.

* * *

Hey all! I freaking love Will. He's pretty epic. But I really don't like him being paired with Grell, so this happened. If you haven't watched Black Butler 2 yet, you really have to. I got the idea for this story while watching the OVA The Story of Will the Reaper. Right towards the end there is a scene where you can see cinematic records floating all through the skyline, and I though _What if a human could see those_? And here it is. I will NOT refer to the reapers as shinigami. I start to get confused with Death Note when that happens.

Props to Valerie, my epic beta reader.

I have several other fanfics for Black Butler, and you should check them out. Thanks! Reviews are encouraged!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She followed him down a hall, arms wrapped around herself. This place was strange and bright. Everything was a blank white color. It seemed almost like a hospital. Vivienne hated hospitals.

"You said you name was Vivienne?" William asked.

"Yes," she said, her voice weak. Her anger had died down, and she was now going into a state of shock. _I __can__'__t __believe __this __morning __I __was __sleeping __in __bed__..._

"How long have you been able to see the cinematic records?" He guided her down more and more hallways.

"My whole life," she answered.

"Have you witnessed any other soul collections other then the one you saw today?" The stopped in front of an elevator. "Please enter."

"I have seen others, but I just turned away," Vivienne sighed. She walked in after him. "Where are we going?"

"To my superiors," William said, adjusting his glasses. "They will want to speak to you."

"Your superiors?" Suddenly the elevator shot up, and Vivienne saw as the sped past each floor, going straight to the top. "Are you going to kill me?" she said shakily.

"We do not kill unless a person is on the soul collection list." William mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of reprimands he was sure to face for bringing a human to the reaper world. "At this point, I assume they will only wipe your memories."

"Wipe my... memories?" She leaned against the cold metal of the elevator.

"Perhaps. We are here." The doors opened and the two entered a plush hallway. An secretary was waiting for them.

"Name?" she asked, typing busily away at a strange contraption.

"William T. Spears. I need to speak with the head of the organization."

"Identification?" she asked. He handed his scythe to her, which she examined. "Do you have an appointment Spears?" She handed it back to him.

"No, but there is a situation that must be handled," he said, pointing to Vivienne.

"I'm not a situation," Vivienne said angrily.

"She lost her glasses?" the secretary said, looking at Vivienne closely through her spectacles.

"No," William said. "She's a human."

"One moment." The secretary typed away busily. She picked up a phone and called someone. "There is an email in you inbox sir." She waited as the other person checked. "Do you see it?" She listened. "Yes, he wants to speak with you." More listening. "I'll tell him sir." She hung up. "He says deliver her to memory wiping. Have a nice day." She turned away, fixing her office.

"That won't be enough. There is more to the situation," William said, trying to get her attention again.

"She have a contract with a demon?" the secretary said.

"No, but it is a matter of utmost importance. I must speak to him." William leaned his face closer to hers. "As soon as possible."

She sighed. "What is the situation then?"

"I need to speak to the head first," William said. "It is a rather unique predicament."

"One moment." She called him back. "He's still here sir, he insists that he needs to speak to you." She winced as someone yelled at her. "I told him sir, but he says it's different." More yelling. "Not a demon." More wincing. "He says he'll only tell you sir." She sighed as he yelled once again. "Yes sir." She hung up. "Go on in." She gestured.

"Thank you." William walked away, but Vivienne stayed.

"Will you be okay?" she asked the secretary.

"I'll be fine, thanks for asking." The secretary gave her a weak smile.

"Don't lie to me. If you need anything, you can talk to me." Vivienne smiled. "I'm Vivienne, what's your name?"

"Clara," the secretary said. "But I doubt we'll ever meet again."

"Come, he's waiting for us." William came back, and dragged Vivienne along.

"Will she be okay?" Vivienne asked.

"She'll be just fine. When we're in there, don't speak at all. I will explain the situation. Don't look him in the eye. Unless he asks you a question, remain silent." William looked deep into her eyes. "Understand?"

"I think so," Vivienne replied.

William sighed. "Let's go." He opened the door to a large office. Inside a man with gray hair sat at a mahogany desk, shuffling papers around.

"Spears, what's this about?" the man said, irritated. Vivienne was scared to look in his face, so kept her head down like William said.

"This is Vivienne Crawford, sir." William started to explain. "I brought here by accident and I..." But he was cut off.

"I don't give a damn what her name is." His nameplate read Cromwell Hatch. "She is a human and obviously needs her memory wiped. I can't believe you Spears. It's just a human!" Cromwell slammed a fist on his desk.

"With all due respect sir, she has an unusual talent," William said, but was cut off yet again.

"Humans are dirty, stupid, and belligerent. They know nothing of true life and death. Take her down to memory removal now. Just look at her," Cromwell said. "Head down, she can't even look me in the eye."

At this Vivienne looked up at him, loathing apparent.

"See, there it is. Humans are so easily provoked. But she will never act on it. Humans are weak." He turned his chair away. "I'm done. Now go."

William sighed and was about to leave, when Vivienne ran up to his chair and slapped him across the head. "I AM NOT WEAK!" she yelled.

He turned back, eyes narrowed. "Well, she speaks. And what are you going to grace my ears with today, hmm? Some drivel about your treatment? How sad and unfair your life is? Well I don't care." He stood up and towered over her. "So you just go down with Mr. Spears and get your memory erased, and this can all just go away."

"This won't go away!" she cried. "It will never go away!" she yelled at him. "Even if you wipe away my memory, I will always see the people you kill." Her eyes welled with tears. "Every day I watch as your reaper 'collect' souls, and each day I witness the strands flying in the sky all over London of the so-called 'cinematic records' and now I'm here I want answers!" she screamed in his face, looking at him dead in the eyes. "So don't say I'm weak!"

"You see the teams working in the cities?" he asked curiously. "And the cinematic records?"

"Every day from the moment I was born," she spat.

He laughed at her. "Well, Spears, you seem to have found something rare here. I never knew a human could see these things over such a long period of time." He looked at Vivienne with interest. "Even though you may be able to see what goes on, you are still weak. But," he said, raising a finger to head off her anger, "I can see your anger is justified." He sat back down and appraised her.

"As you can see sir, I thought it important to speak to you about this matter. I didn't think memory removal would be the best option." William stepped closer. "But I wanted your opinion. What do you think we should do with her?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. You can't decide my future for me!" Vivienne said.

Cromwell laughed again. "She's got fire, William, you have to give her that." He put his legs on his desk. "Take her down to Pops. Get her fitted for a pair." He dismissed them.

"And then?" William asked.

"I haven't decided yet. Go and come back, then I'll decide her best use." He waved them out.

"Come, it's time for us to go." William moved to leave, but Vivienne wouldn't move.

"Now hold on, what if I don't want to be of use to you? Why can't I go back to living my life normally?" she said, staring right into Cromwell's face.

He laughed. "We can always send you down to memory wipe if you want, but what a waste that would be with your peculiar talent." He narrowed his eyes. "Now that you know about this place, you can either do that or," he gestured to William, "go with William and start working for us."

"I don't want my memory wiped, but I sure as hell don't want to work for you guys! You kill people!" she said, fuming.

"Well, I suggest you pick one before I do it for you," he said, taking his feat off the desk. "Don't think I won't. Your life is no longer your own. In fact, even if you did want your memory wiped, I'm not sure I'd authorize it." He stared at her with malice. "So go be a good girl. Run off with William." He turned his chair away and stared out a huge window thinking.

Vivienne was about to say something else when William grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the office. He shut the door behind them.

"Get the hell off of me!" Vivienne said, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp. "I wasn't finished with him."

"Believe it or not, but you can anger reapers," William said, eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance. "Now just do as he says and come with me to get fitted for a pair of spectacles."

"You promised!" she yelled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You said you would offer me an explanation for why I see these things, but I'm still just as confused as when I first followed you down that hallway. I know nothing about you, or this place, or what exactly everyone suddenly expects of me. All I want is an answer!" A tear slid down her cheek.

"Can you simply have patience? I don't need to cater to a whiny brat such as yourself who wants all the problems in her life solved the moment she tires of them, but it is my job to escort you down to Pops, so I will." William turned away, starting to walk down the hall. "Honestly. This is all highly irregular and I don't have time for it."

She followed him, silenced by his bluntness._He__'__s __just __so __cold__. __I __wonder __what __happened __to __him__._

They passed the secretary. "Do you need me to call down to have them set up the memory wiper?" Clara asked William.

"No, I'm taking her down to Pops to be fitted for glasses. Please call down and notify his assistant," William said, pressing a button to call the elevator.

"What? She's getting glasses?" Clara was shocked.

"Yes, now give them a call. It was his direct order that she be fitted for a pair," William explained.

"Yes, of course." Clara called down and notified them. "Anything else, Mr. Spears?"

"No, that will suffice. After you," he said as the elevator opened. Vivienne walked in.

"Thank you. Remember what I said Clara!" Vivienne called to her as the doors shut.

"William?" Vivienne said as they traveled down.

"What is it now?"

"Why do you need those?" she said, pointing to them. "Everyone that I saw here so far was wearing them, and now I'm getting a pair. You make it sound like they are the most important thing a reaper can have. I always assumed it was his scythe, but I haven't seen one here yet."

"All reapers need glasses. We are all extremely nearsighted and it is impossible to do our jobs efficiently without them. As for the scythes," Will adjusted his glasses with the pole again, "most scythes do not look like the provincial sickle. Mine is right here in my hands."

"What? That thing?" Vivienne said, pointing to the pole.

"Yes, and another thing is that most reapers customize their death scythes, so not all will look the same." The elevator stopped and they stepped out onto another floor. They walked down a hall and stopped at a door. When they stepped inside, all Vivienne could see were shelves upon shelves of glasses.

"They're... they're beautiful," she breathed, walking among them.

"You find eye wear to be beautiful?" William asked.

"Well, look at them. These must all have been crafted by hand! They're almost like works of art." She looked around, examining the subtle contours of the spectacles.

"I'm glad somebody appreciates my work. It's been a while since I received such a compliment." A man walked in and sat down at a work bench.

"Hello, Pops. This is the girl." William pushed her towards Pops slightly. "Hatch wants her fitted for a pair."

"So this is her? Come over and have a seat." He gestured to a chair across from his workbench. "I'll need to examine your eyes." She sat down and he cupped the bottom of her chin, bringing it closer to his. She blushed slightly.

"Well, I think any pair will probably do you good, as long as you doesn't take one from this section." He pointed to the one directly behind him. "Most other frames will form to your face. But your eyes are fine. They don't need any corrective lenses. You'll just need frames to look official. Go ahead and pick a pair out."

She stood up and looked around, before settling on a simple rimless pair. They sparkled on the bridge and on the joints. "These," she said, picking them up and putting them on. She felt empowered while wearing them, and more confident.

"Excellent. I see you have good taste." He gave her a smile.

She ran up and hugged him, which startled him at first. "Thank you. You're the first person who's been truly nice to me while I've been here." She released him and flashed him her own smile.

"Any day," he said, looking relaxed and content.

"Let's go, we have to meet up with Hatch once more," William said, turning to leave. When he opened the door he found a group of reapers had been huddled around it, looking through the tiny window.

"Pops smiled?"Knox said incredulously. "What did she do to get him happy? I thought she was human, at least that's what Sutcliff said."

"You all need to move out of the way. We are on our way back to Hatch." William pushed through the crowd, dragging Vivienne along with him.

"What do you think Pops?" Knox asked. "She gonna be around for good?"

"I don't know. But I can say one thing." Pops said, his face back to his normal and stoic demeanor. "I think she will be a pleasure to get to know." And with that he returned to his workshop.

* * *

Hey! What's going on? I know, kinda lame ending, but I was having writer's block by the end. Anyway, sorry if it seems like Vivienne is a little bipolar, but she's pretty much the opposite of William who's always cold, so its only natural for her to feel this way. Also, wouldn't YOU be freaking out if you were suddenly in some freaky modern world if all you had known was Victorian London? I would, but then again, I'm crazy, so...

Review! For my sanity! Props to Valerie, aka Ed-LOVER-92, my epic beta reader.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nice looking pair, that was quick," Cromwell said, eying Vivienne as she sat down.

"She didn't need any corrective lenses, these are purely for show," William stated.

"I see." Cromwell tapped his fingers on the desk. "Now, what to do with you? You can't become a full on reaper, you don't have the skills. But yet you can't just work in general affairs, your eyes are just too valuable to be wasted there." He tilted his head to the side considering her.

"If I may ask, how can I see those things?" she asked, trying not to look directly at Cromwell. "I'm obviously a human, but you make it sound like I'm part reaper."

"Ah, yes," he said, shuffling some papers on his desk. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, it could just be a fluke. But either way I'm sure you can help us." He straightened his tie.

Vivienne looked at him suspiciously because she knew he was hiding something. He was acting a little too... off.

Suddenly William lifted his pole and pressed a button on it, causing it to extend. It knocked several papers off of Cromwell's desk and revealed a book bound in leather. The scythe picked up the book gingerly and he retracted the pole, bringing the book to him.

"I see you have been to the Reaper Library," William said, opening the book and studying carefully. "Vivienne Crawford, born November 1st to Lucy Crawford and her husband, Herman Crawford. Mother died in childbirth, Herman passed away several years later from cholera. Was sent off to live with her Aunt Angelina Durless, also known as Madame Red." Vivienne's eyes widened as he read off the facts associated with her life, and suddenly snatched it out of his hands.

"That's my life you're reading about!" she yelled, flipping through it's pages. "What is this thing?" She flipped until the pages were blank, and saw writing appear as she sat in the Reaper office. "William reads off the facts of her life until Vivienne takes the book out of his hands and comes to realize that..." But she couldn't read anymore as William had reclaimed it. "It's a living record of my life," she murmured.

Cromwell coughed. "Unfortunately you are not allowed to read your own records. I apologize, but those are the rules."

"I think I may be able to find out more about the nature of her gift if I examine this further, may I have that permission sir?" William asked.

"Yes, you may. In the meantime, I think I have a solution to her use." Cromwell rested his feet on his desk. "She can be an intermediary for whether or not souls should be considered for possible life extension."

"What?" Vivienne asked.

"There are some souls who are considered worthy of saving and letting live longer," William explained. "Very rarely, a soul is deemed too important to the world and they are given a second chance. Their contributions will have a significant impact. We asses souls to see whether they fit in this category."

"And if not, then we collect the soul as scheduled," Cromwell finished. "But with you we can more easily determine the worth of a soul, because you blend in with human society. It is discouraged for reapers to directly address their target, although not altogether prohibited. With you we can eliminate any unforeseen risk." He turned to William. "Take her back to the human world for now."

"Yes, sir." William grabbed her arm.

"Wait, what?" Vivienne blinked and she was in front of her house.

"You will stay here until we have need of you. Please keep out of trouble until then," William said.

"Until you have _need_ of me?" Vivienne stopped him. "What does that mean? I'm just some tool for you to use? I don't want to be used, I have no love for you or your kind!"

"You are a tool, and the sooner you accept that the sooner you will be dragged out of this pitiful nonexistence you have been living," William said, his eyes unyielding. "You have done nothing with your life. Honestly, how selfish can you be?"

"I'm selfish?" she asked incredulously. "What about yourself? You aren't mister all high and mighty are you? No, you're just a cold man with no love. Nothing you do is for anyone but yourself!"

William sighed. "Whatever you think, it no longer matters. Just be ready to leave when I return." He turned away and disappeared.

"Stop!" she yelled, reaching out to his jacket, hoping to catch on, but he was just out of her grasp. Vivienne collapsed on the ground, an absolute wreck. She didn't know what to do, there was nobody to comfort her. "I miss David..." she whispered between her sobs.

"My dear, are you alright?"

Vivienne turned to see her Aunt, Madame Red, standing a few feet away.

"I'm just a mess," Vivienne said, her voice a little hoarse.

"Oh darling! What do you mean?" Madame Red ran to her niece and helped her up. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She half carried Vivienne into her house.

"Today has just been terrible," Vivienne managed. "I'm never going to see David again. He's gone!" It finally hit Vivienne as they sat down in her living room. She had been so overwhelmed by the reaper world and her anger, she had almost forgotten that David was gone.

"That nice boy you'd been eying?" Madame Red gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear!" She patted Vivienne's head. "It is a horrible thing to lose the one you love."

Vivienne sobbed into her Aunt's shoulder. "I'm so confused! Why did he have to die?" The tears seeped into Madame Red's coat.

"I know, my dear," Madame Red murmured. "It's a terrible thing, just terrible."

"What do I do?" she asked, looking at her Aunt with puffy eyes.

"You need to learn dear, that we must all die someday." Angelina stroked Vivienne's hair.

"But why was his day today? It's not fair!" Vivienne protested.

"It's never fair, darling," her Aunt smiled at Vivienne warmly, "but it is a part of life. It is not up to us to decide when we pass on. Somewhere out there are higher powers making that decision. We must trust them that it is the right one." She kissed her niece on the forehead.

Vivienne's tears became bitter as she though about the reapers. "Whoever took his life, I will never forgive!" she vowed.

"Oh, you poor girl. You really did love him, didn't you?" Madame Red hugged Vivienne tightly.

Vivienne shut her eyes tightly. "He was my friend, and he didn't deserve to die."

"It's not about whether or not he deserved it," her Aunt said. "It was just his time. How did he die?"

"He was murdered," Vivienne said bitterly, thinking of William.

"What a terrible thing," Madame Red said. "For a human to kill another with no rhyme or reason."

Vivienne thought for a moment. "But his life was taken from him not by the powers that be, but the Grim Reaper."

"My dear! Surely you don't believe in such concepts!" She looked deep into Vivienne's eyes. "Even if the Grim Reaper had come for David, that doesn't mean he killed him. Humans kill each other. Why would someone as powerful as the Grim Reaper kill people?"

"But he made the final judgment! He decided to take his soul!" Vivienne was trying to find a way to blame William for it all, but her Aunt was being all too sensible.

"If he didn't take his soul, did you ever think that his soul might be lost to the wayside, and never reach heaven or hell? That his soul might be fated to wander the world for eternity?" Madame Red smiled at her. "I know you're upset, but you need to rest. You've had quite the ordeal today."

"You have no idea," Vivienne said as her Aunt helped her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Her Aunt pulled back the covers and tucked Vivienne in.

"Here, let me take these off." Madame Red eased the glasses off Vivienne's face and placed them on the side table. "Wherever did you get them? They are quite beautiful, and you've never been one for fashion."

"They were... a gift," Vivienne yawned.

"Well, you'll have to let me take you shopping, then. Can't have you wearing these glasses without clothes that are just as gorgeous." Madame Red's face brightened at the thought of taking her niece shopping.

"Whatever you say," Vivienne grumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was back on the street watching the crowd surround her friend David. Vivienne became enraged. She ran up to the circle before anything could happen, pushing bystanders out of the way. She saw William standing over David's body, the tip of his scythe holding the soul of her friend. She lunged forward.

"Give me that!" She yelled, snatching wildly at her friend's soul, ripping it from the scythe.

"Wait, you don't know what you're doing!" William yelled as she ran away.

"Don't worry, David, he won't get you now," she said to it, coddling the cinematic record in her hands. She ran down a few streets and into an alley. "We should be safe here, he'll won't find us." She smiled into the soul, thinking of her friend. Suddenly the wispy strands writhed wildly, and wrapped around her. The ends crawled into her skin, and she screamed in agony. She felt her friend bleeding out from the wound, his terror and pain. Her own eyes twitched from side to side, and began to see what he did. She felt his death as her own, the man stabbing David, his flesh ripping as the knife pierced him.

"Why?" he said. "Why did you do that?" Vivienne heard his thoughts inside her head. "I was about to ascend to heaven! He was going to deliver me to the Lord!"

"I just wanted to save you!" Vivienne screamed. "I loved you!"

The strips wound around her and pierced her limbs. Two of them came up, and entered her eyes, causing total nothingness to overcome Vivienne's senses.

She woke up in a cold sweat, pulse racing. It took her a moment to register that she must have been asleep for several hours. Vivienne became even more terrified when everything was still black. She started shaking in terror, when suddenly a voice called out to her.

"Why are you in bed? I told you to be ready when I returned." William's cold voice said from the darkness. A candle was lit, and she was able to make his figure standing over her bed. "And you removed your glasses?" he sighed. "It is against reaper policy to remove glasses, no matter the reason."

She looked at him angrily, then put on her glasses. "Well, I'm not a reaper." Suddenly it dawned on her that he was inside her house. "Get out of my bedroom!" she yelled, flinging off the covers.

"It is hardly a surprise that I entered your room. The house was locked and I was unable to reach you, so naturally I came to your quarters." William pushed his glasses back.

"I don't give the foggiest if you couldn't reach me. Get," Vivienne grabbed a pillow and swung it at him, "out," she swung again, "of my," once more, "room!" She was successfully able to beat him out, but she suspected it was only because he was irritated with her. She slammed the door in his face and breathed heavily, fuming at his actions.

"In five minutes I will enter your room again, with or without your permission," she heard him say behind the door. "And I will return with you to the reaper world no matter your state."

"I'm not going!" she yelled at him, kicking the door.

"It is not a matter of choice, Miss Crawford," he answered.

"Yes it is! You can choose to not take me with you and just leave me be for the rest my life," Vivienne hollered.

"This is my job, Miss Crawford. I must do my duty regardless of whether or not I enjoy it," he told her.

"You don't enjoy it?" she asked.

"it isn't a matter of whether or not I enjoy it. Bringing emotions into a job is a waste of time," he replied. "You have three minutes."

Vivienne sat on her bed, lost for words. William was an enigma to her. She wasn't sure what to think or who to trust. Part of her still blamed William for David's death, but part of her wanted to realize it wasn't his fault. She looked around and found that her Aunt had already gone shopping and bought her a gown. There was a note pinned to it.

_Dear __Vivienne__,_

_I __took __the __liberty __of __ordering __some __dresses __for __you__. __It __will __be __a __lovely __surprise__! __You __can __wear __one __of __them __to __the __next__ball__! __Anyway__, __this __dress __was __a __sample__, __and __it __looked __to __be __about __your __size__, __so __I __bought __it __for __you__. __It __was __just __so __stunning__, __and __I __hate __to __see __you __wear __those __dreadful __old __fashioned __clothes__. __As __your __Aunt __I __am __obliged __to __spoil __you __every __once __in __a __while__! __Be __ready __to __go __and __get __fitted __tomorrow __at __two __o__'__clock__._

_Your __loving __Aunt__,_

_Angelina __Durless_

Vivienne sighed, and decided to slip the dress on. It was a pale lavender, with flower appliques. The sleeves were like little tulips, puffed delicately into petals. The neckline was low, but not too revealing, and it fit Vivienne almost perfectly.

William opened the door moments after she finished lacing up the back. "We are leaving." He adjusted his glasses.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" she asked him scathingly.

He grabbed her arm and ignored her insult. "We'll be traveling back. Hold on."

She blinked and she found herself back in the reaper world.

* * *

Yay! I had to rewrite this chapter so it took a little while for me to update, I apologize. My beta reader is the best, you rock Valerie! Anyway, this chapter is my third, so I have to thank my three reviewers so far. Shout out to **DarkDHeritage**, **Hetalia-EnglandthePirate**, and **fey4life**. You guys are awesome! Reviews keep an author happy, and happy authors write good fanfictions!

Update on June 13th, 2012. Thanks to the reviewer **Elishaiba Daere **for pointing out that Vivienne's name was Catherine a couple times in this chapter. I got confused with the OC from my other story, go figure. Anyway, thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vivienne blinked and she was back in the reaper world.

"Will!" a voice said from behind her. She turned and saw the red headed reaper, but couldn't remember his name.

"What is it, Grell?" William said with a sigh.

"Why are you hanging around with that human again?" Grell put his hands on his hips. "And just look how she's dressed! She clearly wants to marry you. I don't think I could bear to see you joined to any soul other then me!"

"I don't want to marry him!" Vivienne said hotly. Her face flushed at the thought of being stuck with William for the rest of her natural life.

"I can see past your facade, dearie!" Grell said to Vivienne. "I know the look of lust better then anyone. Ooof!" Grell cried as William whacked him over the head with his scythe.

"Grell, if that statement were true then everyone at the last corporate pot luck was enamored with you." William adjusted his glasses. "It was very clear back then that your outburst was unprofessional, as you danced around saying 'I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to William'."

"But this time it's true! I swear it on the color red!" Grell cried, massaging his head. "And you didn't have to hit me so hard."

"We're leaving, come with me," William said to Vivienne. They both walked away.

"Don't think this is the last you've seen of me, human!" Grell called as they turned a corner.

"He's a... peculiar character," Vivienne said.

"He's a nuisance, lazy, and unprofessional," William said. "Not to mention he likes to refer to himself as a woman."

"So Grell _is_ a man?" Vivienne asked.

"Yes," William said.

"So what am I doing here?" Vivienne looked around them and saw lots of people carrying books and wearing glasses, but no custom scythes, just the same one over and over again.

"Cromwell and the others have decided that before you can be of use you are to learn with the rest of the trainee reapers," William explained. "In this class you will find all your books with the teacher." He stopped in front of a door. "Study hard , keep quiet, and there will be no problems."

Vivienne thought for a moment. _He seems so sure about this._ Vivienne clenched her hands. _But what about David? Did he really need to die?_ She stifled a shudder. _But his soul, it needed to go on, and nothing I could have done would have changed that._

"What are you standing around for? You class will begin shortly," William said, turning away.

"Wait," Vivienne stopped him.

"What is it?" William turned his head back, annoyed,

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down for a moment, "for being such a bother to you. I really haven't been acting appropriately, and there isn't much excuse for my actions." She looked at him.

"Honestly, I'll never understand humans." William turned and walked away.

Vivienne sighed and went inside the classroom. Some students were hanging around and studying, but most had their heads buried in large books. She walked up to the teacher.

"Hello, Vivienne!" the man said.

"Do I know you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm your teacher, Ronald Knox," he said, smiling. "I saw you when you picked up your glasses from Pops."

She also smiled, thinking of the kind man. "Yes, there were quite a few people crowded around the door. William said you would have books for me."

"Yes, they're on that desk." Ronald pointed to one in the front row.

"Thank you so much!" Vivienne said. She went over and picked them up. "By the way, do you know why William is so cold?"

"Oh, he's like that to everyone, don't worry," he replied.

"Well, I wasn't particularly worried about his coldness towards me, I just wanted to know why he's so cold." Vivienne tilted her head to one side in confusion. "What could have caused him to be this way?"

Ronald put a hand behind his head. "Well, I don't really know. He's just always been that way."

"No person could have always been that cold," Vivienne protested. "We all have happiness in us somewhere."

"Well, good luck finding it in him," Ronald said. "Anyway, it's almost time to start. Class, we are about to start, please be seated." He called over the din of noise.

Vivienne sat down in her seat and examined her books. One was about three inches and a half thick, bound in bright green canvas with a few scuffs on it. The cover had a small symbol, and as she flicked through the pages she saw many illustrations. The other books were brand new, thin, and had some chapters on instruction and places for essays.

"Hello, my name is Ronald Knox, and I'll be your teacher for this term. I will start by taking attendance." He looked at a paper and started saying names. Pierce Anthony?" With each name a voice responded with "Here." "Louisa Beckinsdale? Gerard Charleston? Vivienne Crawford?" He looked up at Vivienne and gave her a wink. The class murmured, staring openly at her.

"Isn't she the human?" a voice drawled from the back.

"And your name is?" Vivienne asked her before Ronald could.

"Sangria Scower," the woman said, eying Vivienne closely. "You don't look all that special to me."

"Please seat yourself, Ms. Crawford," Ronald said. Vivienne glared at Sangria, ignoring his request.

"He asked you to sit down, human," the woman said, smirking at Vivienne. "Could your pathetic human ears not hear him?"

Vivienne's ears turned red, and she glowered at Sangria as she sat down.

"Well, as Ms. Scower pointed out, Ms. Crawford is a human, but I am sure you will treat her with the same respect as anyone else," Ronald said quickly, before any more exchanges were made between the two females. He continued with the roll call, but Vivienne effectively tuned him out.

_The nerve of her_. Vivienne's eye twitched in anger. _I should just ignore her for now, then maybe she'll leave me alone._

"Now that everyone is here, we can start your first lesson as official reapers in training," Ronald said. "Before we start, any questions?"

"I have one." Sangria raised her hand. "Why is it that humans act so foolishly?"

Vivienne felt her temper flare again. She was about to turn around when Knox jumped in.

"Speaking as one who has been on many soul collection assignments, you have no business calling humans foolish, Ms. Scower," he said, a tiny smile on his lips. "Once you have collected your first soul, your attitude will change. That is," his eyes glinted, "if you manage to make it that far."

Vivienne looked back at Sangria in triumph as the woman in question flushed with embarrassment.

"Any other questions?" Knox asked, looking around the class. Nobody raised their hand. "Good, then let us begin with a little reaper history. Please open your books to page five and read the forward by the reaper who established these hallowed halls, Mr. Grim himself."

Vivienne did as instructed and prepared immerse herself in the reading, when about halfway through the first paragraph she began to feel sick.

It read: _Humans as a species are inferior to us in every respect. They have no real knowledge over the tenuous boundary that keeps them from death. Selfish beings, they exist for some purpose that currently the have no interest in divining. We as reapers hold power over their future, yet most humans will look away when the conversation turns to death. Instead of being in awe of us, they are frightened of the judgment day, for they know all of their crimes will be known and their fate decided. They are afraid, because humans have no faith in the goodwill they might have caused. This is their excuse to be corrupt, and whether the time or place, we reapers will, regardless of that petty thing called emotion, hold our scythes and cut them down, taking their souls to heaven, or oblivion._

Vivienne looked up from her book and closed it, her stomach roiling inside. _So this is why they hate me_. She looked around at Sangria, who was smiling as she read. Vivienne clenched her teeth in anger. _I'll show them._

The class went on with little interruption. Mostly they just reviewed famous reapers and who they killed. At least that part Vivienne found interesting and not completely sickening.

At the end of class she sighed and gathered her books together. Everyone exited the room, moving on to the next class. Even Ronald left, saying his duties were done for the day. Vivienne made her way out the door and looked around, expecting to see William.

"Look at the human, lost are you?" Vivienne sighed and turned to look back. She saw Sangria standing there with two other women. Everyone else was gone, and the hallway was deserted.

"What do you want, Sangria?" Vivienne said, glancing at her scathingly.

She scoffed. "I want nothing more then to learn with my fellow reapers about reaper history, and reaper law, and reaper culture, and how to be a reaper." She stressed each reaper.

"It wasn't exactly my choice to be here." Vivienne glared at Sangria. "So just get out of my face."

"Listen to her girls, she's angry." They all laughed. "You have no idea the 'tenuous boundary' that keeps you from death, remember? Don't be so quick to anger me."

"You only say that because you have your friends here," Vivienne said, pointing to them. "If they weren't here, you wouldn't be so quick to mock me."

Sangria arched an eyebrow. "Really? You think so? Then I'll just send them on their way. Go on Rosella, Euphemia." She waved them off. They pouted, but obeyed her command. "Now human, let us get one thing straight, you are inferior to me in every respect, I have powers you wouldn't even dream of, and I will not tolerate your presence in my world. So why don't you run on home to your pathetic life?" Sangria smirked as Vivienne lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes. "That's what I thought." Sangria began to walk away, but added, "And when you die, I'll be standing over you, collecting your soul."

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around only to be punched straight in the face by Vivienne. Sangria stumbled back a few paces, but laughed. "I'm a reaper, such things can not hurt me." She stepped forward and began pummeling every inch of Vivienne, who couldn't land another punch. She could only put her arms in her face and protect herself, when Sangria grabbed her neck and suspended her into the air.

"Apologize," Sangria growled. When Vivienne didn't respond, she shook her. "What? Not so talkative now?" She laughed as Vivienne began to choke. "You really are pathetic." She let Vivienne fall to the floor, and began kicking her.

"What is going on here?" Sangria turned to see two men who had just arrived. Vivienne lifted her head to see William and Cromwell. William stepped forward. "What is going on here?" he repeated.

"I don't think we really need an answer to that," Cromwell said, looking at Sangria darkly. "How dare you, Ms. Scower? I would have thought you to be of better character then this."

William moved to Vivienne and bent down on one knee. "Are you seriously injured?"

"No," Vivienne managed to say.

"Then come with me, we will get you examined." He grabbed Vivienne's arm harshly, attempting to pull her up.

"Ah!" she cried in pain at his roughness.

"Be careful, William, she may not be gravely injured, but no doubt she is still in pain from the beating Ms. Scower gave her," Cromwell said. "Ms. Scower, you shall come with me, now." His eyes flashed with anger.

Sangria, who until then had been silent, murmured a yes and followed him away.

Vivienne pulled herself up, and nearly fell down again from weakness. William sighed and caught her before she could crash back to the floor. She looked at him with bleary eyes as he carried her in his arms.

"Did I not say to you that if you studied hard and kept quiet there would be no problems?" William scolded her. "Honestly. Can't you listen properly?"

Vivienne began to cry and buried her face in William's suit. "You idiot," she said weakly.

William sighed. "I'm taking you to the human world. I know your Aunt is a doctor, so I will have her examine you properly. Here, we are best equipped to handle reaper injuries, not human ones." William blinked and they were in front Royal London Hospital.

Vivienne looked up, surprised to discover that William knew where her Aunt worked. She clutched him tight as he walked her inside, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Ah! Done! Finally, got some time to update. Can't spend too long on notes though, I'm making bacon! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What happened?" Madame Red stumbled into the hospital room where Vivienne lay lying on a bed.

"Absolutely nothing," Vivienne said, attempting to get up, but William forced her back down.

"She has been in a fight with someone much stronger then herself," William informed her Aunt. "In addition to that, she has been refusing treatment from the other doctors. She has been most reckless."

"Is what this man says true?" Madame Red hurried over and started checking over Vivienne's relatively minor injuries.

Vivienne flushed with anger and looked away. "I guess you could say there is truth to his words."

"You need to be more careful! I won't be losing my darling niece now, will I?" Madame Red smiled at Vivienne in a demanding way.

"Of course not," Vivienne grumbled.

"I'm so sorry, I never caught your name." Her aunt turned to William and looked him over.

"William T. Spears. I am working with your daughter on her articles," William replied, adjusting his glasses. Vivienne wondered how he knew about those.

"Well make yourself comfortable!" Madame Red gushed as she fussed over her niece. "Any man who's a friend of Vivienne's is as good as family to me."

"Ow!" Vivienne cried as Angelina examined her torso.

"You might have a cracked rib," Angelina murmured, using her fingers to lightly press on several areas. "Does this hurt?"

"Yes," Vivienne gasped at the pressure.

"On second thought, could you please excuse yourself for a moment William?" Madame Red pointed to the door. "I'll need to examine her further."

"Of course." He took his leave, and Vivienne's aunt immediately started questioning her after he shut the door.

"So who is this mysterious man?" she asked enthusiastically, helping Vivienne undress. "You've told him that you write for the newspaper? I mean, I was positive not even David knew that. Is he your new love?"

Vivienne winced. "It's not like that, believe me. He's nothing like David was. I doubt he would even look at a woman unless she was utter perfection."

"My dear, what did you get yourself into?" Madame Red stared incredulously at Vivienne's body. "I don't think your rib is cracked, but there were some pretty harsh blows here. Did the person who was kicking you wear steel toed boots?" There were copious bruises, but some were shallow cuts.

"No, but she had quite the strong pair of legs." Vivienne groaned as her aunt patched up them all, applying salves and bandages to cover them. "Can I get dressed now?" Vivienne eyed the huge amount of scar tissue that ran up one leg.

"Of course honey, here you are." Vivienne was helped back into her dress. "I made sure this dress was nice and long, I know how much you hate that scar." Angelina patted her niece's shoulder. "I miss them just as much as you do."

Vivienne shuddered, thinking back to that day...

_"So we're going to visit cousin Ciel?" Vivienne said happily. She was younger, and sitting across from her beloved aunt, Angelina Durless._

_"Yes, and your Aunt and Uncle Phantomhive as well." Angelina smiled. "We've been far too neglectful as family."_

_"But they're not really my family, right?" Vivienne asked. "They just know me because of you."_

_"You are my niece by marriage, and that makes you family." Madame Red took her niece's hand. "And family should stick together no matter what. We are always there for each other. Besides, I've practically raised you, so you're almost a daughter to me."_

_"Right." Vivienne nodded her head. She looked out the window knowing they would soon be approaching the manor. Vivienne loved being in the country, because that meant less people were dying and she didn't have to witness them. But this time, she spotted two distinct strands in the air, and her heart dropped as they arrived at the manor which was ablaze._

_"This can't be..." Madame Red stared at the house being razed to the ground._

_Vivienne cried out. This was her family, the ones she was supposed to be there for. She ran stupidly into the rubble, and the left hem of her dress caught fire._

_"No, Vivienne!" Angelina followed her niece and dragged her out._

_"I can save them!" Vivienne yelled, the burns on her leg not even registering. "I can do it!"_

_"No, you can't!" Her aunt ripped the burning portion off and stamped the flames to the ground. "There is nothing you can do, they are lost to the color red." Her aunt began sobbing as she said the word red._

_Vivienne gazed into the inferno, her heart ripping to pieces. But then she saw something strange, as the two strands that were floating in the air seemed to tangle together in a ragged mess, intertwining and crisscrossing, as if they were being merged into one._

_"What?" Vivienne looked on in confusion as they became one long strip, but she could see holes in it, as if the entire thing was disjointed. She shook her head and looked at her leg, which was starting to twinge in pain._

_Her flesh was a ragged mess, scorched and oozing from the flames. It looked more painful then it felt, and she watched as blood trickled onto the ground. Vivienne fainted from the shock, and later came to in a hospital, with her aunt by her side._

_"Vivienne!" Angelina cried out, reaching for her niece's hand. "How are you feeling? I've been so worried!"_

_"What happened?" Vivienne's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Did they make it out?"_

_Madame Red merely looked away and began crying. Vivienne no longer needed an answer. Suddenly she cried out as the pain from her burns finally hit her._

Vivienne was pulled out of her memories as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"May I enter?" William's voice called from the hallway.

Madame Red did the last few buttons. "Now you can come back in." She winked at Vivienne, who shot back a disapproving look. William stepped in.

"I think it would be best if you took my niece home, William," Angelina said, walking over to him. "She has had quite the day it seems, and as a doctor the best thing for her now is rest."

"Surely you could help me with that, right?" Vivienne's eyes were pleading._I __don__'__t __want __to __be __with __William __longer __then __I __have __to__._

"Oh, no, darling, of course not! Even though the day is almost out, I still have much cleaning up to do here. You need your rest as soon as possible." She flashed her niece a mischievous smile. "I insist. You will do this, won't you, William?"

"If it is your command, then I shall do so." William began to walk out of the room. "Are you coming?"

Vivienne sighed and left with him, but not without glaring at her aunt as she did so.

"I love you, darling! Get well soon!" Madame Red called as she watched the pair leave.

When Vivienne and William reached the outside of the hospital, walking the whole way in dead silence, he called for a carriage.

"Get in." He opened the door.

"Your bedside manner reminds me of a sour apple," she said haughtily as she entered the carriage, telling the driver her address.

"And one could say that you're not exactly the most compliant patient," William commented. "And, on that note, I'm not at your bedside, so I see no reason to treat you any differently." He sat opposite her as the carriage began moving.

"Couldn't you at least pretend you care?" she said hotly, her temper flaring. "I was almost kicked to death by that woman, and you act as if she did nothing more then pinch me." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

William sighed. "In any case, I will have to transfer you to a different class."

"No, you won't," Vivienne said. "I'm not leaving like some coward. Besides, I'm sure the same thing will just happen again." She gritted her teeth slightly when she thought of Sangria's face looming above her.

"Can't you see that by doing so you would only endanger yourself?" William said. "You are a human, and by definition weak and powerless against even the lowliest of trainees, and..." But he was cut off when she slapped him in the face.

"I am not weak," she shouted at him. "Stop insulting me like I'm a child who can't handle herself! I will attend that class, and I will pay her back ten fold for what she did."

"I'm not insulting you..." he tried to say, but she cut him off.

"Like hell you're not," she said, "You just said I was a human and 'by definition weak and powerless'." She imitated his cold tone mockingly.

"It is not an insult if it is fact," he stated, raising his voice ever so slightly. "You are a human and therefore do not possess the strength of a reaper. That is the point I was attempting to make." He composed himself, and then added, "I did not mean to insinuate that you could not handle yourself, but you are being careless and reckless with your life. Do you have a death wish?"

She looked away from him in frustration. "Don't change my class."

"I cannot do that in clear conscience." He adjusted his glasses.

Vivienne took a deep breath._He __is __the __most __cold__, __distant__, __and __austere __man __I __have __ever __met__._ "Do you have principles?"

"There is a set of codes I live by," William replied.

"Does not letting me be in your class go against your codes?" She eyed his reaction, but of course there was none.

"No," he said. "But as I have told you before, I can not do that in clear conscience."

"And why is that?" she asked. "What makes me so special that you care whether I die or not?"

"I don't care; as I said before, there is no room to bring emotions into a job," William said.

"Then it doesn't matter if I take that class," she said triumphantly. "If the codes you live by do not forbid it, and there is no room for emotion, then by your logic there should be nothing preventing me from taking that class." _I __have __you __cornered__. __You __can__'__t __outwit __me __now__._

William tensed his brow in frustration. "Do what you want. Honesty, it's not as if it matters to me."

Vivienne smiled to herself. "It's settled then." The carriage stopped at her house. She moved to get out, but tripped on the step down and crashed to the ground. She cried in pain as she hit the sidewalk. In an instant William was beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled at him. "I am most certainly not fine!" She tried to sit herself up, and saw that her dress had ridden up and now exposed her legs, in particular her scar. William looked down and also saw. Vivienne quickly moved to stand, trying to use him for support. He let her lean on him as she steadied herself.

"Was that the scar from the burns you received almost a year ago?" William inquired.

"Yes, it is," she murmured. "It's ugly, a huge ragged scar all blotchy and discolored. I usually try to hide it." Suddenly it hit her. "How did you know about that?"

"I have been studying your record," William answered. "The one you briefly viewed while in Cromwell's office."

"That's how you knew about the articles I write for the newspaper," she realized.

"Yes, I know quite a bit about your life." William said. "I now understand your anger when I collected your friend's soul. You knew him from a story you did a few years ago, and since then would go down to meet him nearly every Monday. You must have loved him very much."

At that moment Vivienne noticed that she was still leaning against him, and blushed slightly. "Well, not exactly, we were just friends really." She stopped leaning on him and straightened out her dress, wincing from the scratchy lace.

"You must still be in pain. I will help you inside." William took her hand. Vivienne was about to say she was fine, but something in her made her stop, and she let him lead her inside. It was night now, and her house was almost pitch black.

"Thank you," she said, glad that he couldn't see the flaming blush now forming on her face.

"I will return in two days," he said, turning to the door.

"Two days?" she said. "What about class?"

"Tomorrow's classes focus on death scythes. Humans can not use them, so it is not imperative that you be there."

"Even if I can't use it, shouldn't I know about them anyway? I mean, if I'm going to work alongside reapers I should at least know everything they know."

William turned back to her. "If you consider it important, then be ready by six o'clock PM."

"Thank you," she said once more, as the reaper left the house.

* * *

Hey, what up peoples? I know, I haven't updated in a while, but it's been a weird week/life for me. Anyway, how did you guys like the taste of a little Vivienne/William loving? Just a taste, William's not the type to be all, I LOVE YOU LET'S DO IT, and crap. Also, my beta-reader, Ed-LOVER-92 (who's really awesome btw), wanted me to notify you that she doesn't check my author's notes. Now she's satisfied because she's picky like that. Anyway, unless you want this fic to be shoved aside for my OHSHC/Princess Princess crossover, then review! I won't totally abandon this one, but I'm getting bugged by my friend Anna to update the other one, so please review! For my sanity!

Also, I have a Black Butler AMV on Youtbe. Go to my profile to check out the link.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Darling!" Madame Red knocked on her niece's door and walked in. "Are you still up for shopping today?"

Vivienne walked down the stairs, dressed in a plain brown dress. "Even if I said no, all you would hear is 'I just need a little bit more encouragement'." She picked up a purse from a side table.

"But your style is positively dreadful!" Her aunt walked over to Vivienne and grabbed her hand. "I must take all these horrid dresses and tuck them away in a dark corner where they can rot away." She led her niece outside to a carriage and the pair clambered in.

"Just as long as you have me back before six, I'll be fine," Vivienne said, adjusting the pleats on her dress as she sat down.

"Are you meeting up with William again?" Her aunt's eyes flashed in excitement. "He is quite a looker." The carriage started moving.

"As I said before, it's not like that." Vivienne blushed as she thought of the previous night. "He only helps me with my articles."

"But you wish it were more, I can see the lovers flush on your skin." Angelina smiled at Vivienne. "I know my niece!"

"It's not like that, really, it isn't," Vivienne sighed. "He's actually quite frustrating."

"Well, if that doesn't tell you anything, then I don't know what will," Madame Red huffed.

"Um, what does that mean?" Vivienne asked, puzzled. She looked at her aunt expectantly. "Hello?"

"Oh, look, darling! I think we've arrived." Her aunt opened the carriage door suddenly, revealing a dress shop with many gowns on display. "Look at how many there are, dear! We have to have you try them all on; I won't accept second best for my favorite niece!" She dragged Vivienne out of the carriage and into the store.

"I will ask you about this later," she warned her aunt.

"No time for that now, we have to try on the dresses I ordered for you!" Vivienne was pulled into a dressing room. "Now, take off this dress and let's get you into a corset." Vivienne groaned, but slid the dress off and was soon stuffed into a whalebone corset. "It's just a corset darling!"

"It's not that I don't like them," Vivienne said, gritting her teeth as she was laced in tightly. "I just prefer not to wear them if I can help it."

"But they can be dreadfully effective at balls, with stunning women showing off their nicely cinched in waist." Her aunt jerked at the strings, making sure it was nice and tight.

"I'm not disputing that," Vivienne said, recalling the numerous balls she had attended. Most often the women with the smallest waists danced the most dances, which seemed strange as they often had the least amount of lung capacity. "But they are rather painful."

"All for the sake of beauty!" Madame Red tied the ends into a bow. "And now for the dress." She slipped a light green, silk gown over her niece's head. "This one doesn't have a full skirt, but I know you prefer them that way."

Vivienne stuck her arms through the sleeves. "Yes, it's much easier to sit down that way." She examined her silhouette as her aunt buttoned up the back. "I like this one."

"You do?" Madame Red stepped to the side and looked at her niece. "You know what would really spice this up?"

"No, I refuse," Vivienne said, but she was cut off as her aunt left the dressing room and went out into the store. Angelina returned, but this time with a box of jewelry.

"We have to accessorize you! Perhaps with a necklace, maybe a ring, or a bracelet!" Madame Red held up several different pieces with big stones and flashy colors against her niece, examining the effect of them.

"I don't like gaudy jewelry," Vivienne said firmly.

"But you'll wear some for your darling aunt, won't you?" Her aunt pinched Vivienne's cheeks. "Please?"

"Whatever you say," Vivienne sighed in defeat. Whenever her aunt used that tone, she couldn't resist. "But don't pinch my cheek!"

They spent more then an two hours trying on the other dresses and getting Vivienne fitted for them so the alterations could be made. Luckily for Vivienne, Madame Red selected only about six dresses, but at least some were for practical use. However, she did have to put her foot down on one.

"Not this dress," Vivienne said, looking down at it in distaste. It was a black dress, with a huge skirt and a tremendous amount of lace. "This is ridiculous." The number of frills and bows was staggering.

"It's not ridiculous, it's in fashion!" Her aunt spun her around, and the dress swirled with her. "Every woman in London has a dress like this. I'm sure your William would love to see you in it!"

Vivienne coughed. "He's not 'my' William, and he doesn't even like me. He probably has a wife or fiancee who is much more suited to him then I would be anyway." She grabbed a handful of frills. "Please get this off of me."

"Alright, dear, if that's what you want," Madame Red sighed and began taking the dress off of her. "But he has no ring, so he's not married. And I doubt he has a fiancee."

"What makes you say that?" Vivienne asked hopefully as she stepped back into her brown dress.

"I don't think any fiancee would want him helping out another women on anything." Madame Red gave her niece a wink. "You still have a chance yet."

Vivienne blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't we head back?"

"Alright," she smirked at her niece. "We'll head back now." Angelina took a receipt from the tailor and the two made there way back to Vivienne's house. "This says we need to come back and pick the dresses up in five days, so be ready!" They hugged and Madame Red stepped into the carriage. "I have a shift at the hospital now, but have fun with William!" She waved goodbye as she rolled away.

Vivienne sighed and went up to the door. She unlocked it and stepped inside, thinking of the article she still needed to write. She turned a corner into her sitting room and was shocked to see William standing there.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too. How are you? Would you like to come in and sit down?" Vivienne said with sarcasm. "I could put on a pot of tea if you would like."

"I told you to be ready by six o'clock," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"But you are mistaken," she said icily. "It is only just now a half past four." She pointed to a clock.

He checked his watch, and sighed. "Please excuse my behavior, it seems that I was going by time in the reaper world." She looked at him in shock. He glanced at her. "What is it?"

"You apologized," she murmured. "I didn't think you capable."

"Honestly," he looked back to his watch. "There is another class starting in half an hour. Would you be willing to attend that class instead?"

"You're asking me if I'm willing? What happened to the idea that it didn't matter if I wanted to or not?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"That was for required classes," William said. "The one's concerning scythes; you do not have to attend. Also, as you run on your own schedule I was trying to take that into consideration."

She tilted her head to one side. "Who knew you could actually be nice?"

"This is not kindness, merely the principles upon which I act," he said coldly. "Do you wish to attend that class?"

"Yes, I very much do," she replied. "But only if I can get a watch that tells reaper time," she said, pointing to his wrist. "That way things can be a little less confusing."

He adjusted his glasses. "That is an excellent idea. As one who will be traveling back and forth between the reaper realm more frequently then most, it may prove invaluable to you. We'll be leaving now, then." He walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

She turned to protest but they were already in the reaper world, inside a familiar building. "You could give me some warning before you do that," she chastised. "Can I have my arm back?" she asked, looking down at his hand which still held her tight. He released her.

"I think Pops has a selection of watches that you can choose from," he said, walking down a hallway. "Follow me."

_Could __he __try __to __be __less __stiff__?_ Vivienne thought as she trailed behind him. When the finally reached the studio, William stopped and turned to her.

"I will be back shortly. I must inform the teacher of your presence in his class. Please do not wander while I am gone." William turned and left.

Vivienne stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away. She opened the door and poked her head in. "Pops?" she called. She stepped inside. "Hello?" She spotted him sitting at a work bench.

"Hello," he said, his attention focused on a pair of glasses.

"That pair looks lovely," she complimented. He looked up and recognized her.

"You're that young woman who was sent by Cromwell, isn't that right?" he asked, pulling away from his workbench and standing up.

"Uh, yeah, that was me," Vivienne said. "I'm here for a watch this time though; William sent me to get a one. Do have a pair that would match these?" She adjusted her slightly sparkly pair.

"I might," he said mysteriously. "The watch room is in the back. Most reapers don't get them. There aren't as many watches as there are glasses, so we hide them away in case the trainees get any ideas."

"What could they do with a watch?" Vivienne asked.

"These aren't just any watches," he explained. He walked to a back door and opened it for her. "These are custom watches." Inside were more spectacles, but there was also a shelf that held no more than seven watches. Vivienne walked over to the shelf and quickly glanced at the display.

"That one." She pointed to one that was encrusted with small diamonds, just like her glasses. The face was plain, but the number twelve was red, and the face was surrounded by gold plating.

"I thought you might choose that one," he chuckled. "It suits you well. Not overly fancy, but just a touch of elegance. In all reaper watches, however, there is a unique feature." He took it off the shelf and held it up for her to see. "If you press this here," he indicated a knob generally used to change the time, "the watch will adjust to time in the human world." He pressed it, and the hands spun around, changing the time automatically. Instead of the being red, the twelve became black like the others.

"That's useful," Vivienne said, taking the watch and fastening it to her wrist. "That way you don't have to change the time manually." Suddenly it hit her. "You said all reaper watches have this feature?"

"Oh yes, standard with all models we have ever made," he answered.

Vivienne took a breath to steady herself. "I'm going to kill William."

* * *

Not quite as long as the last one, but I didn't want to describe each dress she tried on. Anyway, what up? Please please please review! It really keeps me going, and I know there are at least seven of you who get alerts so there should be more reviews! I need to know what you're thinking! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I quit? Do you want more romance? Is it going too slow? I NEED TO KNOW!

Anyway, thanks to my beta, who is fantastic as ever. Also, my AMV that I told you about was taken down from Youtube because of copyright infringement, even though it was a parody. Made me mad, but whatever. Sorry if I'm writing a blog, I'm just airing some stuff out. Also, I should have some pictures that show what Vivienne's glasses and watch look like on my profile, so check them out.

Review! Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: My beta-reader was unavailable to edit, so enjoy any errors! I'm sure if you cared you wouldn't be reading my crap anyway...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Vivienne took a breath to steady herself. "I'm going to kill William."

She ran out to the main studio and swung the hall door open. She heard it smack someone in the face.

"How dare you strike a lady!" A redhead yelled, waving his hands about wildly. "Who are you?" He peered at her, baring his sharp teeth. "Aren't you that human Will found? What's this?" He saw the watch on her wrist. "Is that a reaper watch? But you're a human! Not even I have one! I'm going to complain to William about this!" He bared his teeth in anger.

"Complain about what, Sutcliff?" William appeared behind the angered red head.

"William dear, she has a watch!" Grell complained. He reached out and tried to embrace him, but William stepped aside as Grell crashed to the floor.

"How many times must I tell you to refrain from calling me 'dear'?" William said coldly. "Get back to work Sutcliff, before I give you overtime." William grabbed Vivienne's hand and dragged her down the hall and away from Grell.

"Let go!" she protested as she tried to pull back. She continued to struggle as he forced her into an empty room and shut the door. "What the hell?" she yelled at him as he let go. "You can't do everything you damn well please! I have feelings and emotions, so before you go on and decide the rest of my life for me, could you for once in your life think about someone other then yourself?" She began to cry in her frustration. His head was bowed to the point where she couldn't see his face anymore.

"Vivienne, I-" He tried to speak, but she cut him off.

"No, it's fine. You're obviously incapable of thinking about anyone other then yourself. You told me the wrong time on purpose so I would have to change classes, didn't you?"

"Yes," he said.

"Didn't I tell you that I can take care of myself? Why must you but into my business? Honestly, could you be any more arrogant?" She shut her eyes, the tears streaming down her face. "I'm quite used to being on my own, so just leave me be. That's what you'd prefer anyway, right?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. She inhaled sharply when she saw his him.

"Don't presume to know what I want," he said. His fists were balled, but she couldn't see his eyes. He stepped closer to her. "You have no idea what I want." His voice was like ice.

Vivienne backed away from him, afraid. He inched closer, and Vivienne's back found the wall. "Why are you doing this?" He cornered her. "Get back!" she yelled at him. He took her arm and pinned it to the wall. "Stop! Let go!" She tried to wriggle away, but his grip was like a vice.

"You want to know why? Why I lied to you so you would be late, and unable to be beaten mercilessly by your classmates?" He leaned his face close to hers. "Why I convinced Cromwell to allow you to live in the human world?" Her eyes widened in shock. She looked down and to the side, trying to avoid his green eyes.

"He wanted me to live here?" Vivienne mumbled.

"Yes," William whispered into her ear. "And it's because of me that you're still living where you are now." Vivienne blushed. She tried to tug her arm out of his grip, suddenly her chin was tilted upward and she was being swept away in kiss. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move. She let her body relax as he kissed her, hoping he would take the bait. William dropped her hand and used his now free one to bring her waist closer to him. She took her chance.

"Pervert!" she yelled, punching him square in the jaw. As she did, his glasses flew off his face and clattered to the floor. Vivienne ran out of the room, breathing heavily from the long kiss.

"Hey Vivienne, where are you going?" Vivienne had run by Ronald Knox.

"Home, can you take me?" Vivienne rushed back and looked at him pleadingly.

"Uh, sure. Where abouts do you live in London?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, I just need to get back." She grabbed his arm. "Right now," she said.

"Alright then, hold on." In an instant Vivienne was back in London. It was dark out, and he had transported her to an enclosed garden. "Is here fine?"

"Yes, thank you very much." She smiled weakly at him. "I appreciate it." She looked around and saw the exit. "I'll be going on now." She walked to the opening and stepped into a public park.

"Hey, Vivienne!" Ronald called after her, and moments later he caught up to her. "Are you okay? You seem a little stressed."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She smiled even wider. "Though you might want to check on William, I think my hand may have broken his face. But really, I'm doing just fine." She turned away.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. Just know that." His face was cheerful.

Vivienne laughed. "Honestly, I don't even know what you're talking about." She walked away from him, trying to hide the small tears welling up inside. She got about five steps when he called out to her again.

"You sounded just like Will there," he laughed at her. "See you later." She whipped around but saw he had already left. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away.

"He's an idiot. He doesn't know anything!" she yelled to herself. She ran out of the park and looked around. The streets were nearly empty. She felt herself shiver and realized how cold she was. Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, she saw St. Paul's was not too far away and plotted a course home based on it's location.

Walking along toward the Cathedral she ran into the river and followed it's path home. Every so often she would look over her shoulder, checking to see if anybody was following her, but all she did see on the way home was a night officer. Vivienne sighed as she finally came upon her house and went inside.

"I see you have made it back unscathed." Vivienne shrieked as William stood up from one of her chairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"I came to see you, obviously." He adjusted his glasses. "When we last spoke you acted as if you were angry at me."

"Not 'as if,' I was and still am angry with you!" She seethed, eyes narrowed at his stoic face. "Do you think you can do what you did and expect me to not be angry?"

"Are you referring to when I kissed you, or the deception?" William asked. Vivienne blushed and looked away from him, not wanting to see his expressionless eyes.

"Both," she answered him, her heart racing as she thought of the way he kissed her. She beat the thought away in her mind as she remembered his lie.

"I apologize for deceiving you," William said. "But I will not apologize for why I did so."

"Are you implying that you care about me?" Vivienne said, ignoring his apology. "But that makes no sense! I'm nothing like you, we've barely known each other for more then a few days, and you killed my best friend!" Vivienne began to cry as she thought of David. "Besides, if you love someone you should want them to be happy?" She wiped away her tears on her sleeve. "And you've done a real crappy job of that so far!"

"Would you have preferred to live in the reaper world, away from your aunt and livelihood? Would that have made you happy? Would letting you become the victim of a vindictive classmate made you happy? Honestly, I was only trying to act in your best interest." William sighed.

"I didn't ask you to do any of that!" She retorted. "You really are selfish! If you truly do care about me, then why don't you try asking me how I feel? I don't like things being out of my control, but ever since I met you that's all my life has been like!" She balled her fists in her frustration. "So why don't you just go away?"

"I can't do that," William said, stepping closer to her.

"Why?" she said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Because we are alike," William told her. "I abhor it when things are out of my control as well. I need order, structure, something to put faith in, like the codes of being a reaper. And I do know you; I have read your cinematic record several times now. Someone like you should not have to bear such pain," he gestured to her left leg, the one that was heavily burned.

Vivienne closed her eyes, not wanting to hear it. She began to tremble slightly. She thought back to what Ronald had said. _You sounded just like Will there, _she remembered. "Just go."

"Vivienne," William tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off. "Please try to understand."

"What do you want from me?" Vivienne asked him, looking into his eyes. She was surprised to find that they had softened, and gasped slightly when she saw their unwavering intensity.

"A second chance," he replied. He lifted a hand, and when she didn't smack it away, he caressed her face. "Is that too much to ask?"

Her cheeks were scarlet. "No," she said, and her eyes widened when he actually smiled. He was about to lean closer and kiss her again, but she put a hand on his chest. "But you have to earn that chance."

He pulled back, his usual demeanor returning. "Alright. I won't force you into anything, you have my word as a reaper." He bowed. "I will take my leave."

"When can I next expect you?" she asked. "I know I missed a class, but it was one that I didn't have to come to, right?"

"Correct. The next required class is in two days time. You have freedom to do as you please until then. I will arrive at three, please be ready." He turned away. "And do be careful, for your own safety." A blink later and he was gone.

_He's frustrating, and stubborn, and cold, and many other things. _Vivienne sighed. _But some part of me does like him, just a little. Maybe it's because we are alike in some ways. But he will have to get back in my good graces before anything can happen. Not that I _want _anything to happen. Do I? Of course I don't, he's a friend! Just a friend. _Her lips tingled when she thought of how close he had been. _Maybe._

* * *

**42believer**(aka Sarah): Hey all! I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated, especially to all those who've been here from the start. But life is crazy, ya know? I'm leaving for England in two days, gonna see the Olympics, be there for five weeks... Oh, yeeeeaaaaah I'm leaving for five weeks. Lovely chat, please don't kill me! (runs and hides in corner)

**Will**: As Sarah is temporarily unavailable, I would like to take this time to assure you all that my OOCness shall be gone soon. I apologize, but a certain author (eyebrow twitch) decided to make me smile. Honestly, I think we all know she's crazy. She even talks to voices sometimes.

**42believer**: (pokes head out) Only because you won't talk to me and give me writer's block! Ah! (ducks head to avoid his extendable death scythe) That's not fair, you're cheating!

**Will**: (sigh) Now you're starting to sound like Sutcliff.

**Viv**: All right, that's enough! William, please don't hurt her, she's like a mother to me!

**Will**: Technically she is, nobody else would come up with a character like you.

**Viv**: What's that supposed to mean?

**42believer**: While they argue, drop me a review! Please? Don't hate me for leaving, I might update while overseas... Maybe...


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: A little violent, and some fake prostitution. Enbloodyjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Vivienne woke up, got out of bed, and instantly groaned. Her head was splitting in two, a product of the previous day. _So much stress,_ she thought. _One person shouldn't have to deal with this much stress. _But then again, she'd always been stressed. Just as of late, the level had been elevated.

"Did you sleep well?" William asked, standing in the doorway. She practically screamed at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing in my room?" she yelled. She then noticed she was in her night gown and grabbed a blanket off the bed to cover herself. "Get out you pervert!" Her cheeks were bright red.

"Of course," he walked away stiffly, leaving Vivienne thoroughly confused. She quickly dressed herself in one of the new gowns her aunt had purchased for her and followed him. Seeing he had left the hall, she ventured downstairs where a setting for breakfast had been laid out.

"What is all this?" she asked, looking around in bewilderment. William appeared and guided her to the table.

"I have taken the liberty of making you breakfast." He poured a cup of tea. "You have scones, jam, sausages, eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk." He handed her the cup. "Is there anything else I can offer?"

"An explanation?" Vivienne said, still wondering at his strange behavior.

"I made my feelings perfectly clear to you last night. This act shouldn't warrant any further explanation." He sat in the chair next to her. "Have you given the matter any more thought?"

She nearly choked on her drink. "Don't you think you're taking this too fast? It's only been one night." She bit into the bacon, and found it perfectly crispy.

"I thought that one night would be ample time to sort out your feelings." She looked at him for a moment, realizing two things. One: That she had never before seen him actually sit down, and Two: He was crazy.

"That would be kind of weird, don't you think?" she said, laughing awkwardly. "I mean, what kind of person decides something like that in one night?"

"I did," He said. She froze, mentally cursing herself.

"Well I need more time," she told him after a pause.

"How much more?" His tone was a bit strained now then compared to his normal tone.

She spread jam over her scone. "Lot's more." Her own voice ended that last statement as if it were a question. She looked anywhere but at him now, not wanting to see that look in his eyes.

He sighed. "Alright." He stood up. "Please enjoy the rest of your breakfast. I will be going now." He turned away.

"William!" Vivienne said quickly. He paused, not looking back.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the meal." She almost whispered it. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Your welcome." And in a blink he was gone.

Vivienne sat still for a moment, replaying the conversation in her mind. _He decided he liked me in one night? How is that even possible?_ She looked back to the food. _And all this? I didn't think him to be the chef type._ _That was nice of him._ Then she remembered.

"He was in my room waiting for me to wake up!" she yelled. "How dare he! He is so going to get it when he comes back, just you wait!" Vivienne fumed in silence for a few minutes, then calmed down. _I'll deal with him later. Maybe I'll go visit Madame Red for a while. _She gathered her things and walked over, as she lived not even twenty minutes away from her Aunt.

"Hello Vivienne!" Her Aunt greeted her warmly, hugging her tight. "How is my favorite niece doing? Oh good, you're wearing that new dress I bought you!" The two exchanged niceties for a few minutes while a maid prepared some tea.

"So how's everything going with you and that William character?" her Aunt asked. "Do I hear wedding bells? Can I expect some great nieces and nephews?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Vivienne blushed at the thought. "He doesn't mean anything to me, we're just friends."

"But your face says otherwise!" Angelina teased lightly. "So he confessed to you then?"

"What are you talking about? I just said-"

"You said that _he_ means nothing to _you_!" her Aunt cut in. "Which is a lie of course, but last time we talked about it, you said that _you_ mean nothing to _him! _But now things have changed, and since you can't deny his feelings for you, you've resolved to denying your own! Young love." her aunt sighed dramatically. "You need to live life now, before you realize dreams aren't to be made, used, and wasted." Madame Red grew reflective. "The way I did."

"There was nothing you could have done about that," Vivienne said. They were the same words she always repeated when her Aunt thought of her late husband and child. She braced herself for the next lines she was about to say. "How would you like to go... shopping?"

"YOU WANT TO SHOP WITH YOUR DARLING AUNTY?" Angelina was overjoyed and nearly crushed Vivienne as they hugged.

The day was spent between the two of them, as her Aunt forced her into every dress shop in London (a staggering feat considering the number of dress shops). Madame Red was thrilled to be able to spoil her niece, ordering every pretty dress she could lay her hands on. Of course many of them had to be made from scratch, but Vivienne dutifully modeled all the sample dresses available to please her Aunt. At the end of the day Vivienne did have several sample dresses, but was happy to see Angelina smiling once more.

"Did you have fun?" she asked Madame Red, who was humming merrily.

"I had bushels of fun," she responded. "Especially since I got to spoil my favorite niece!" Madame Red pinched Vivienne's cheek playfully.

"Ah!" The two burst into fits of giggles as they each tried to poke and prod each other to bits.

"Well, would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?" She offered her Aunt as they stopped in front of Vivienne's house.

"Of course darling!" The two clambered into the house. "But what's all this?" Her Aunt had spotted the breakfast dishes, still all laid out from the morning.

Vivienne rushed to the dining table, trying to block the sight from view. "Oh it's nothing, just a mess I forgot to clean up. I'll deal with it!" She laughed nervously, hoping her Aunt wouldn't think William had been here.

"I say, you're becoming quite a slob!" she chastised Vivienne. "I keep telling you that you should hire a maid." She sighed. "Really, you should just move back in with me and be done with it!"

Vivienne laughed nervously. "You're right, I have become rather neglectful of my home, haven't I?" The two made some more idle chitchat, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Her Aunt quickly walked over and answered it.

"Oh William!" she called in a loud voice. "How lovely to see you again. I do hope you're taking good care of my niece!" Vivienne blushed instantly at the sound of his name, but steadied herself. She was still angry at him.

"I am sorry to intrude, but is Vivienne here?" William inquired. "I need to speak with her, it's urgent."

"I'm right here." She stood up and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"There is a problem at the editor's office," he offered out a hand. "If it is not troubling to you at the moment, would you please follow me?"

"Of course she will!" Madame Red placed Vivienne's hand in his. "I was just about to leave anyway. Please keep her safe Will!" She smiled devilishly as her niece scowled at her Aunt, following the stiff William away. "I had lots of fun today! Let's do it again real soon!"

William pulled her gently along and out of sight.

"Will you explain where we are headed?" she asked irritably. "I'm not in the habit of being dragged around by men."

"We are going to the sight of a scheduled reaping," he explained. "Your services are required."

"What? My services? But I don't have anything to offer!" She protested, struggling against his grip.

"The task itself is not difficult." William stopped for a moment and checked a watch. "It is nearly time. It will be much faster if I carry you."

"No." Vivienne's voice was cold. "If you think I would ever let you carry me, you are sorely mistaken."

William sighed. "I wouldn't suggest it if I felt there was another way. I knew you would be averse to the idea, but I didn't think I this so repulsive in your eyes."

"It's not that you're repulsive!" Vivienne said quickly. "I just... don't like... being carried." She mumbled out the last few words. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Fine," she said. "Just don't drop me or anything." William stepped forward slowly, and picked her up as if she were a fragile flower.

"Please hold on," he instructed, and Vivienne reluctantly held onto his neck. Suddenly he jumped into the air and they began leaping over the streets of London. She leaned into him, afraid of being up so high. Vivienne burrowed her face into his chest, trying not to look as they flew high up, and then back down again, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Her fingers grabbed handfuls of his suit fabric, and she inhaled deeply.

"We are here," William said. "You can let go now." Vivienne looked up and realized that she had been holding on so tight that she hadn't realized they had stopped.

"Sorry," she apologized as he let her gently down. Once they parted, Vivienne realized that she liked being close to him, and already missed his warmth.

"This is a rather large job," William began. "There are six souls we need to collect, so we are accompanied by two other reapers." He said. Suddenly two men appeared. "This is Alan Humphries," the shorter of the two with brown hair nodded, "And Eric Slingby." The blonde, taller one waved.

"What do I do?" Vivienne asked, confused as to where she fit in all of this.

"There are a substantial amount of guards situated near the targets." Alan said.

"You don't expect me to fight them, do you?" Vivienne asked incredulously.

"Not quite," Eric said, handing her a bag.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," she said, shaking her head ten minutes later. She was dressed in a slinky garment which left very little to the imagination. The bustier was a garish pink, with frilly little bows and lace adorning the trim, and her shorts had garters with blue straps and ribbons hanging down.

Her job was to, _distract,_ the men, but Vivienne didn't see why she couldn't do that in normal clothes.

"Because no man is gonna look at a woman twice if she looks like a nun. We need to keep them looking away long enough so they don't get cut by accident." Eric pressed the bad into her hands.

"You wouldn't want us to kill an innocent guard, would you?" Alan said.

She shivered, her body cold from the foggy night air. William said she'd be okay, but Vivienne didn't like feeling so exposed. But now was the time.

"Hey boys,'" she said, trying her best to sound somewhat experienced at this sort of thing.

"Well well, a little lost kitten is mewling, how sweet." The men leered at her. "Maybe we should give her some milk?" The started rubbing their crotches lustily. She tried her best not to gag.

"You know, I am feeling incredibly thirsty." She rubbed her fingers together, the universal sign for money. "But you should know I don't just let anyone pet me."

The guards immediately began scrambling for money. Suddenly loud noises came from inside the house they were supposed to be protecting.

"What was that?" they yelled, starting towards the door. Suddenly the three reapers emerged, deep in battle with another man. Confused, the guards ran off.

"Demon scum!" Eric tried to stab him with his death scythe.

"I don't like it when my meals are interrupted, especially not by distasteful reapers such as yourselves," the demon called. He was trying to escape them, but the three reapers stopped him each time he tried. Suddenly his head turned, sniffing deeply with his eyes closed. He became cornered in his lapse of concentration.

"Give it up, demon," Alan said, closing in.

All of a sudden he snapped his eyes back open, looking straight in Vivienne's face. He jumped up and over the reapers and headed straight towards her. Immediately she turned and ran away, but he was much too fast.

"Maybe I'll just settle for your soul," he whispered in her ear, gripping her arms tight. "It does have a delectable scent." He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"Piss off, you bloody demnnnggffff!" He placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"What vulgar words coming from a lady." He fingered the straps on her corset. "I expected better."

"Let her go," William said, approaching the demon. "Find your meal elsewhere." The man had positioned Vivienne so she was a shield from the reapers attacks.

His mouth moved closer to hers. "But I find her soul to be far more suitable then those you just reaped. It seems she has been in pain for some time now." He bent his lips closer to hers when William suddenly punched the demon in the face. He let go of Vivienne in surprise, who promptly ran to Eric and Alan.

The two then began fighting in earnest, William wielding his scythe and the demon a raw power. Alan tried to help, but William made him step back with Eric.

"Don't get into this Humphries," William said coldly. "That goes for you too Slingby. Back off for now, this one is mine to deal with." He made a jab at him, extending his scythe out longer. The demon dodged it, but grabbed onto the shaft, pulling the scythe out of William's hands with his superior strength. He flipped it around and charged the reaper, too fast for him to dodge.

Vivienne abruptly ran forward and collided with the demon, knocking him off course from William's chest. The demon growled and retracted the scythe, using it to stab her in the side. An outpouring of memories came, and she saw all of her regrets and woes. All the people she would see dying. Having to bury her father, leaving Vivienne alone with Madame Red. The time she was burned trying to save Rachel, Vincent, and Ciel. The day David died. And William...

She coughed up blood and woke up from a trance, the cinematic record swirling around and reentering her body. Vivienne pulled the scythe out, and saw it hadn't even been in more then an inch. She looked up and saw William fighting the demon once more. Without his weapon he was a lot weaker then before, and it was within seconds that the demon had him pinned to the ground.

"You're just another filthy reaper, always getting in the way." The demon smiled hellishly at him. "But don't worry, I will end your life soon."

"No!" Eric yelled, running towards the two, Alan close behind him. But they wouldn't get there quicker then Vivienne. She rose up and quickly made her way forward, ignoring the throbbing pain in her side. Raising up the scythe, she pushed it as far as it would go into the demon's back. He screeched in pain, his eyes burning and a black pus seeping from the wound as his own cinematic record burst out.

Vivienne fell back, hitting the ground hard as Alan and Eric finished off the demon. She moved to staunch her wound and her fingers became slippery with blood. William crouched over her, and the last thing she saw before passing out were the tears in his eyes.

* * *

42believer: WEEELLLL? What did you think? Honestly, I don't even know right now, I'm kinda loopy. FOOSBALL!

Will: Please excuse Sarah. At the moment she is recovering from a very violent bout of sickness.

42believer: You're a violent bout of sickness! *cackles devilishly*

Will: *sighs* Honestly, she is so incoherent at the moment I actually feel bad for her.

42believer: I feel bad for you! You have to deal with me ha! Eat this grape!

Will: No.

42believer: EAT IT!

Viv: In all seriousness, Sarah has been too sick to do much of anything. She finally wrote this chapter, but it was while she was ill so if you notice errors or anything, please attribute it to that. That's why I'm not even angry at her because I had to act like a prostitute this time. Besides, I think Will enjoyed it anyway, didn't you Will? Uh, Will? What happened?

Will: *Appears wrapped in a towel* She said I needed to chill, so she made me wear this towel that she had chilled in the freezer.

42believer: It's good if you have a fever like I do! and RIVERS!

Will: *shakes head* Please review for her sanity. I mean, she did update while on vacation AND while sick. If not for her, would you do it for me? I don't know how much longer I can stand it...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vivienne could feel the pain in her side. She groaned silently, remembering what had happened. Her eyes opened to slits, and she saw William sitting next to her, his head bowed. She listened to his breathing, thinking that he must be asleep.

"Will?" she croaked out. She was still sleepy.

His head shot up at once. "Vivienne," he murmured, his eyes taking in her face.

"How long have I been in here?" she asked, attempting to sit up. Suddenly she was stopped by the bar of William's death scythe.

"You were brought to the reaper world and treated here only since last night, and people in your condition should not be moving," he said forcefully.

"Oh please," she said, pushing at it. "It's not like I'm dying."

He wouldn't budge. "Don't say things like that," he said. "Don't talk about death as if it is such a light thing." He took her hand, and she blushed unwillingly.

"William, I am as human as the next person and one day I shall die," she told him. "Everybody dies sometime. I have been awaiting it for a long time now."

"You can't die," he said.

Vivienne pulled her hand out of his. He stared at his own like he couldn't comprehend the absence of her touch. "You're being ridiculous," she said. "I'm a completely normal human being, with a normal human life and normal human strengths and weaknesses. Stop acting like I'm special or something."

"You used a death scythe," he said quietly.

"Yeah, so what?"

"If humans use a death scythe, they die, so as to protect the secret of the reapers." His voice was serious. "You didn't. You stabbed the demon and are still alive." He looked at her. "When I realized what you had done, I was sure you had..." He looked down.

"That doesn't mean anything!" she said. "Maybe it let me off because I was killing a demon and not another human, or maybe because I was saving you, or because I already knew the secret, or something," she finished lamely. "It doesn't mean I'm special. I bet there are other humans who used a death scythe and lived."

"Do you know how often a human uses a death scythe and lives?" he asked. "Never." William adjusted his glasses. "Never in reaper history has it happened, and never before has a human been able to see us the way you have been able to."

"Coincidence," Vivienne squeaked out. His eyes snapped to hers, and she had to look away from his piercing gaze. There was an uncomfortable silence as he stared her down.

"In any case, this development has brought into question your residence in the human realm," William said. "The heads of the branch here in London are reluctant to let you go back."

"What?" Vivienne said, her voice low. "I can't go back? That's ridiculous! I'm a human and I belong with other humans!" She looked at him angrily.

He said nothing for a moment, but instead stood up. "There is nothing more I can say, please rest while the matter is reviewed." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" she shouted, standing up. She took a few steps but stumbled, grabbing onto his suit and pulling him down with her. Her side ached, and she thought she heard a tear, but dismissed it.

"You must be careful," he said sharply. He picked her up, irritation plain. "Rest is essential at this stage in your recovery. Why must you insist on endangering yourself?"

"How can you tell me to rest when my fate is being decided for me?" She struggled to escape his grasp. "I have to do _something!_" She looked at him imploringly. "Isn't there anything?"

"I'm sorry," he said, placing her back on the bed. "Please wait here."

_Slap!_

"Remember when I said you had to earn your chance?" She stared at him coldly. "You just lost it. Go," she waved him off. "Obviously there are more important things for you to d-" And there he was again, kissing her once more. All the breath left her body as he used a hand to push her head closer to his.

"Did you think I wouldn't try to help?" he asked, breaking off from the kiss as if nothing had happened. "That I haven't fought against it already? Don't jump to conclusions." He turned away. "So please let me fight for you while you fight for yourself." He left her there, slightly dazed and still angry.

"_FINE!" _She yelled as the door closed. She huffed in anger. _He kissed me again. _She let her fingers ghost over her lips. _Why did it feel so good? It's like I wanted him to kiss me..._ She shook her head violently. _NO! I do not like him._

"Hey Vivienne!" She looked back to the door and spotted the two reapers she had worked with. They walked up to her bedside, all smiles.

"Hey, you're Alan and Eric, right?" she asked, looking at the two.

"That's us, how do you feel?" Eric asked, taking a seat on the next bed. "Getting stabbed by a death scythe is no laughing matter, but it looks as if you've recovered nicely so far."

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. "Just a little tired." She moved to sit up, when suddenly she felt a pain in her side. She clutched at it. "Damn."

"Are you alright?" Alan asked, sitting next to Eric.

"Yeah, just a little sore." She laughed weakly. "So did that demon die?"

"Yep, you stabbed him quite hard." Alan said. "He was weakened from that, and then we were able to step in and finish him off." His eyes drifted down to where she clutched at her side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" she assured him. "See, there's nothing wrong." She let her side go and revealed a red stain in the gauze. Vivienne sighed. "Nothing wrong except for the fact that I'm bleeding. Do you suppose you could call a nurse?"

"One moment, there should be one somewhere." Alan ran off to find someone on staff.

"Don't stress yourself," Eric called to him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked her. "Cuts from a death scythe take quite a while to heal, even if the wound itself is shallow."

"Do you suppose you could get me some water?" she asked.

"Of course." There was a pitcher and glass on the bedside table and he poured her a cup. "Humans do need to keep hydrated, am I correct?"

"I do, and by your tone I'm guessing reapers don't." Vivienne looked up at him curiously. "That must be handy. And would I be right in assuming you don't need to sleep as well?"

"Actually we do need to sleep," he said, handing her the glass. She gulped it down gratefully. "Which can be annoying when there is so much work to be done."

"Right," she said_. _"Shit." She cringed as a bolt of pain shot through her side, eyes screwed up in pain.

Eric stood up. "Alan! Hurry up with that nurse!" He knelt beside the bed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Vivienne's eyes were shut tight. "Could you deliver a message to my aunt? Tell her I'm on a company trip. I don't want her to worry... about... me." And she fainted as the pain coursed through her body.

"ALAN!" the blonde haired reaper shouted. "Get that nurse here now!"

"We're coming!" he yelled back. Suddenly Alan and a nurse, accompanied by a doctor, came sprinting down the hospital ward.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Eric said to him.

"When I told the nurse what happened, she said we needed the doctor. It's likely that her wound reopened, and that means he'll need to do some extra work on it." Alan was clearly out of breath. Meanwhile the nurse and doctor were busy checking Vivienne over.

"Alright then. She asked me to deliver a message to her aunt, so I'll be back in a while." He tousled Alan's hair. "Don't get into any trouble, you hear me?" His voice was stern, but his gaze kind. "See you soon."

"Goodbye," Alan called as his friend dashed off.

Eric walked out the ward, wanting to deliver the message before he had to go back to work. He took just a few steps out when a voice stopped him.

"There you are Eric!" a voice said. Eric groaned. "I've been absolutely _dying_ to see you." It was Grell, one of his seniors.

"What is it you want this time?" His voice was cold. He never liked Grell. He was just too flamboyant and overbearing then even the most stone faced reaper to handle, including William.

"Well I think I'd like to examine you once over, maybe see exactly what you're compensating for with that big death scythe of yours. But unfortunately we don't have time for such games now." He pulled on Eric's tie, leading him down the hall. "William said he needs you to help him recount the events of last night or something."

"Does it have be now?" Eric said, slapping Grell's hand away. "I have to pass along a message to someone."

"I'm sorry, but William said you just _have_ to come right now." Grell ran his fingers through his long hair. "Perhaps I could pass it along for you?"

Eric sighed. If William needed him now, then he would have to go. "Fine, the message is from Vivienne to her aunt. She wants her her aunt to think she's gone on a trip for work."

Grell snarled inwardly at Vivienne's name. "Isn't she that impertinent little human?" His smile fell a bit. "Do I really have to?"

"Sutcliff, I'm counting on you. Just do it and then come back, alright? Do you know which room William's in?"

"Top floor, the director's board room." Grell batted his eyelashes and put his best happy face on. "And give the best to Will!" Eric ran off, and Grell's face fell once again, this time much more severely then before. "Now I have to find out who her aunt is and where she lives. What a bother! I'm above this type of work! I don't even like this human girl and how she's always taking up time with my darling Will!"

He began to saunter away, his red hair swaying with every step, when suddenly he stopped, struck by an idea. His face contorted into a devilish grin, and when he began walking away again, there was a spring in his step.

* * *

Uh oh! Grell had an idea! Who knows what's gonna happen next? When did I actually start caring about plot? Why haven't I updated? Will Vivienne ever let herself fall in love with Will?

First question: I know what's gonna happen! Cuz I'm the author, ain't it obvious by my outrageous author's notes? Second question: Are you implying that I _don't_ care about plot? How rude! Of course I care, I always have! (jk, sometimes I stray) Third question: Maybe because wifi is stupid in the UK, that's why! Fourth question: This is a romance story dummy! Of course they're gonna fall in luuuuuuurve!

Anyway, I am truly sorry that I haven't been able to update, especially since you guys are all so kind with your reviews. Each one makes me squee, I swear!

Also, if I made a facebook, would you guys ever actually friend me? I don't wanna have an author persona out there specifically for my stories and then have two friends, cuz that's just sad. But if people actually friend me, then you guys could bug me about updating and get this story sooner (assuming I have internet to check FB of course).

In any case, review and tell me what you think. Or don't and see this story die, your choice. I LOVE YOU ALL BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So as you see, it is not necessary for her to reside full time in our realm." William finished his argument for why Vivienne should stay in the human world. He needed Eric to recount precisely what had happened with the scythe, as he had been pinned down by the demon at the time.

"We understand what you are saying, Mr. Spears," one of the board members began. "But we feel that a human with powers such as these would be safer kept here."

"While I recognize that fact, she won't be of much use if she is here unwillingly," William countered. "Vivienne has family and will want to remain close to them. Not to mention the last time she was seen by her family, I was with her at the time. They might suspect me."

"Really William, now you're just grasping at straws," another said. It was Cromwell Hatch. "What does it matter that they saw you? It is unlikely that they ever will again."

"Then what will we tell her?" William was getting irritated now. "That she must forever remain here under close surveillance until we decide upon a use for her? Is she to not feel comfort or ease?"

"The human world is a dangerous place," a third member said. "What if this human were to die at the hands of another demon? We would lose such a valuable tool." The others nodded in agreement.

"I would be willing to stay in the human world to protect her." William said firmly. "You could hold me responsible for any harm that came to her."

"William," Hatch said. "This is unlike you. The girl is just a human after all. There is no need to take such drastic measures as that."

He was momentarily at a loss, trying to prepare his next argument.

Eric stood up. "If I may be so bold, good sirs."

"You have the floor," the first member said.

"If you do remember rightly, Vivienne did use a death scythe and live, but," Eric paused, staring them down. "She did so because she wished to save William's life. I think he is willing to take such measures because he knows he owes her his life. Am I right?" he asked, turning to William.

"This is correct," William said, adjusting his glasses. His face was a cool mask, even as he was surveyed by the board.

"We'll deliberate for a while," they finally said. "Please return in one hour while we discuss what you have said."

"If I may say one more thing," William said. They nodded. "We are in the business of life and death. It is not often that a reaper dies or even comes close to dying. I do owe her my life, and I do not take that fact lightly. Please consider this when making your decision." He made a bow, then exited with Eric.

"That whole thing was pretty intense," Eric said casually as they walked. "I mean, I knew you loved her, but I didn't think you loved her _that _much." He went a few more paces before realizing that Will had stopped.

"How did you know?" William asked, gripping onto his death scythe tightly.

"What, that you were in love?" Eric laughed. "I just know you too well. But don't worry." He went back to Will and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think anyone else but me noticed. You're pretty good at hiding it."

William shrugged him off and cleared his throat. "In any case, it is none of your concern. In the future, please refrain from speaking of it again."

"In a way, I'm actually relieved," Eric said, ignoring William's last statement. "It proves you have a heart, albeit most likely a small and black sort of thing. Just remember this," Eric said, putting up a finger. "What women want most in the world has nothing to do with jewelry or fancy clothing. What women want most of all, is their own way. Got it?"

William sighed. "Honestly, I thought I told you to never speak of it again. One more word, and I will give you overtime, am I understood?" William began walking away. "I'll be in the hospital ward, in the meantime it would be best if you returned to work."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see Vivienne again too," Eric said, catching up to Will. "Last time I was there, they thought her wound had opened up again and she fainted. Whoa, hey! Wait up!"

William's pace had quickened considerably. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" His voice was more then irritated.

"Because you didn't ask," Eric said, nearly sprinting now. "Wait for me!" _How in love is this guy?_

* * *

Grell stepped surveyed London from the rooftops. "Ugh, it took me forever to find out where this lady is based off her record, and the entire place is filthy. Is it even worth speaking to her now? I might catch a disease!" He peered over the edge of the rooftop. "Oh, what's this?"

The women below him, known to most as Madame Red, was walking down a little alley, approaching a women who had just bade a customer farewell.

"Is she approaching that prostitute? Oh my, this will be an interesting story to tell." Grell grinned deviously. "I say Vivienne, your aunt is quite the scandalous one." He continued to watch with glee, when suddenly Angelina rushed up to the women.

"Ahhh!" she cried, cutting the women down efficiently. Grell let out a squeal of joy as a spurt of red erupted from the her throat.

"I must position myself to greet her," Grell said to himself, and jumped onto a nearby spire of a building. "I very much prefer this women to her dreadful niece. This Madame Red truly lives up to her name. Perhaps I can have a little fun with her. It would be a pity if I killed her now."

Madame Red panted, the rush flowing through her veins as the sensation of killing someone peaked inside her.

"Goodness me, you really went to town on her!" He smirked as she whipped around, staring up at him open mouthed. _And this, this is how I will punish that little human for stealing William from me. _His mouth curved into an even deeper smile, watching as the blood dripped off the hands of the women below him.

* * *

She could feel the presence of those around her. Their movements seemed rapid, all too quick and brief for her mind to process, and she began to feel very dizzy.

She thought she felt two people standing over her. One went away after a while, but the other stayed. They waited until all the dizzying people went away, done with their frenzied motions.

Then that someone took her hand. It felt warm, inviting. Her mind became more clear, as if the person holding her hand was bringing her back to reality. They sat that way for a while, holding her hand gently, before speaking.

"Vivienne, I know you can't hear me right now, and that you're most likely in pain, but I just want to talk to you." A voice, cold and sharp, cut through the haze. "Right now they're deliberating what to do with you. I've tried everything. I've said every argument, pulled every favor, and used any advantage I could get. If it doesn't turn out the way you want, please know how much it hurts me to see you distraught. Please remember that." The mouth of the voice lightly kissed the top of her forehead, and she felt the whole world stop, even if just for a moment.

William began to pull away, but Vivienne held tight onto him. He tried tugging his hand, but she refused to give it up. In the end, he conceded, and let her keep him there. A few more minutes in silence went by.

A doctor passed by. "How much longer will it take until she is healed?" He asked him.

"If the human doesn't do anything stressful, then it should take only a few days. But bed rest is essential at this point. Any movement, even sitting up, should be avoided," the doctor instructed.

William adjusted his glasses. "What if someone moved her?"

"That is inadvisable," he replied. "Although reapers can sustain such an injury and heal rather quickly, human tissue is different. The wound itself could be opened once more by even the slightest strain."

"I see, thank you doctor." William turned his attention back on Vivienne. "I need to go soon, they will have finished talking and I must be there to hear their decision." His hand relaxed, and she reluctantly let him slide his fingers out of hers. "Please, do keep in mind your health." And he walked away.

She counted every step until he reached the door.

His worry for her was intense, in more ways then one. He was concerned what might happen if someone other then Eric discovered his feelings for her. They would most certainly transfer her elsewhere, to someone who could do their job without emotion, and by consequence, more efficiently.

But he wanted her to be happy to. He wanted her to be wherever she most desired, and that was in her home, close to family. To that aunt of hers, Madame Red. But right now, he had to hide his concern, for he was back at the top floor, in front of their meeting room.

He checked his watch, it had been an hour. He knocked on the door.

"We are ready for you," they called. He stepped inside, watching their expressions carefully.

"Please sit down, Mr. Spears," one said, pointing to a chair. He obliged. "We have reviewed your statements, along with those of Eric Slingby, and taken into account your peculiar standing with the human in question. Namely that you do in fact owe the human your life."

Cromwell leaned back in his chair. "However," he said. "This human also possesses great potential. And as we have already said, we would prefer to keep that power in safe hands."

"But we have tried to remain impartial during this whole process," the third one said. "Based on all the evidence and testimony presented to us, we have finally come to our final conclusion. We hope that you will come to terms with our judgment and act accordingly."

And all the while William waited patiently for their answer.

* * *

And you guys will have to be patient too.

Yay! What? An update? This close to each the last one? Yep. You're right. I did it. I pulled myself together and wrote another chapter. Why?

CUZ THE ALPHA B!TCH IS GONE! F$*K YEAH!

Anyway (have I ever told you how much I love that word?), I can write a little more freely now she's gone. This chapter just rolled straight off my keyboard and into your inboxes. Enjoy my pretties.

Also, I DID make a Facebook account for my author persona (can't have you friending the real me, or my mom (aka Alpha B!tch) would find out and get suspicious) so just go to my profile and check out the link. Alternatively, just go onto facebook and search for Forty-two Believer. Can you believe they won't let me use numbers for my name? Absurd...

Anyway (see, I LOVE that word!), it's time for me to thank some people. To all you lovely people, who have stuck with me for ten(!) chapters.

Thanks to my reviewers: DarkDHeritage, Hetalia-EngalndthePirate, fey4life, Perry Sutcliff, Elishaiba Daere, KaeyKay10, FreeHugs4Sale, Demeter13909, xx-BrittCullen-xx, nightwalker miru, narutosoulfox, Madame Tiptory, Namine23, Kuroshi1, and all the guest reviewers out there.

I _would_ thank they twenty people who favorited my story and they twenty five people who put this story on their alert list personally, but doing so is tedious and I don't have time for that bullsh!t. Nah, just kidding. I don't have time, but it's not bullsh!t and I love you all! I love you guys enough to stalk you! Yep, each time a new person reviews/alerts/favs my story, I wander silently through their favorite stories and judge them.

Anyway (it's the perfect word!), see you next update!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

And all the while William waited patiently for their answer.

"We are going to let the human live in her world," Cromwell said, an air of irritation coloring his speech. "As long as you make good on your promise to protect her while there." His eyes narrowed. "Understood?"

"Of course," William replied, bowing stiffly. "I assure you I will take on the task of caring for Vivienne with the utmost regard for her safety." His back straightened, and his face was closely watched by Hatch.

"You are dismissed." The council waved him out.

His steps echoed as he walked down the hallway, adjusting his glasses as he went. Suddenly Eric came running toward him.

"How did it go?" he asked, falling in step with William.

"They agreed to let her stay in the human world as long as somebody is protecting her." His voice betrayed no feeling.

"And that will be you, right?" Eric clapped him on the shoulder. "So effectively, you've managed to score some extra time with her by finding an excuse to live with her. Nice little trick. Never knew love could be so powerful."

"That's not love." Alan stepped out from around the corner. "No offense Will, but that actually seems really forward, especially since you've known her barely a week."

William stared at Eric coldly. "Did you share the contents of our conversation among coworkers?"

Eric put up his hands in defense. "Easy, I confided in a friend, not a coworker."

Alan stepped closer. "Eric told me everything. You are not in love, and she does not love you."

William took a step back. "You know nothing of what I feel. You should not assume you know the mind of your seniors."

"Let me explain," Alan said, trying to close the difference between them. "Then you can ask Vivienne yourself."

"She is awake?" William asked sharply.

"She woke up just a few minutes ago," Eric said. "They've given her some medicine to help with the healing process. Hey, wait up!" William had left them behind, walking as fast as possible to the hospital ward. "What is with that guy?"

"Don't you see it?" Alan asked. Eric shot him a quizzical look. "Never mind."

Vivienne sat up in her bed. The doctor handed her a glass of water, which she gulped down gratefully.

"You must be sure not to stress it," he instructed her. "If these medicines work, then you should be good to go soon."

She nodded her head. "Of course. Can I walk yet, or..." She trailed off at his expression.

"You're not to walk for at least a few hours. These medicines should help knit the skin back together, but we're not sure what to expect . To be honest, we were nervous to give them to you in the first place because human tissue is different from reaper tissue. But then you fell, and we felt it was the best option." He patted her shoulder.

"Uh, but what if it doesn't work, or my body doesn't react well with it?" she asked, looking up at him suspiciously.

"Well, uh..." It was his turn to trail off.

"Vivienne, I heard you were awake." William stepped in the ward.

"Yes, she's been doing quite well. I'll leave you two alone." The doctor hurried off.

"Coward," she muttered. "What happened? Did it go well?" Her eyes were full of hope. Vivienne wanted nothing more then to be back home and working at the newspaper again.

"They have decided to have you remain in the human world, under the caveat that I am there to protect you from demons or other possible threats," he said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

But she didn't here beyond "human world."

"Will," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "Thank you. You didn't have to fight for me, but you did." She was starting to believe he did care. Just as long as he did it in a non-creepy way.

"It is only natural. Honestly, I was wondering when you were going to begin seeing it that way. When I move in, it will provide you with ample opportunity to express your feelings as well."

"Yeah, I guess you're," she began, then did a double take. "Um, what did you say? Living together?" Her temper flared up again. "What is it with you? This whole thing is just mortifying."

"They will only allow you to return if I accompany you for your protection. I had already explained this earlier." His voice was flat.

"That's ridiculous! Why do I need protected? Every dangerous situation that I've gotten into has been because of you." She stuck her nose in the air. "Honestly, could you just think for a moment about what you're doing?"

His eyes surveyed her. "What do you mean?"

She looked him in the eyes, staring him down. "Has there ever been anyone or anything you have truly cared about in this world enough that you would die for it?"

It was a long and awkward pause. Vivienne couldn't even hear him breathing.

"No," he finally answered.

"Alright then, that's a start." She took a breath. "Now tell me Will, if you were really in love with me, why didn't you say my name when I asked you that?" Her gaze was unforgiving. She knew she had to ask him these painfully awkward questions seriously, or he might not make the epiphany that she hoped he would.

"Because..." He couldn't come up with an answer.

Vivienne knew she had him then. "So, now that we have established that you don't love me, you'll stop acting weird, right?" It was more of a command then a question.

He stood up. "Alright."

"Great," she said, relief obvious. "So, no more breakfast, no more kissing, and no staying at my house. Are we clear?"

"While I agree with what you are saying, unless you wish to remain in the reaper world permanently, I must reside at your residence." He adjusted his glasses. "Although it would be in a purely professional capacity, of course."

She looked at him carefully. "William..."

"There is nothing that I can do to change that fact, Miss Crawford." His tone had gone even colder then before. "Bargaining for even that much was a difficult task."

She looked away from him, frustrated. "Fine." The two of them remained as such for a few minutes, nether speaking or moving.

"I hope you recover swiftly, Miss Crawford." William bowed, then walked away. As he left, Vivienne felt like she wanted to say something, not wanting to leave on such cold terms, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"William!" Eric called, watching his coworker exit the ward. "How was your talk?"

"It was nothing of importance," William replied icily. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Nothing of importance?" Eric looked confused. "But didn't you say earlier that you loved her?"

"It is not important," he repeated. "If you need me, I'll be in my office. But I ask you do not bother me unless it is of extreme importance as there is a tremendous amount of work I need to get done before I take leave of our realm." He walked briskly past Eric, eyes planted firmly forward.

Eric shook his head as William walked away. "I'll never understand that guy."

"She is still in here, correct?" Eric whipped around and found Alan standing behind him. Alan was pointing to the to leading into the hospital ward.

"Yeah, did you hear him just now?" Eric asked, scratching the back of his head. "It's like someone's taking his brain and playing badminton with it."

"I heard. If you want to get back to work, go right ahead. I need to talk to her about something." Alan headed inside, shutting the door tightly behind him.

"What's up with him?" Eric said. "Why is everyone being so difficult?"

Inside, Alan made his way over to Vivienne's bed. "How are you?"

"I'm doing much better, thanks," she said. She was a bit paler then normal, her curly brown hair a bit bedraggled and frizzy. Alan studied her eyes, the same shade as her hair, with a startling dark ring of brown around the edges.

"I know about what's been going on between you and William." His tone was friendly, but also concerned. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"Do you know how creepy he's been?" Vivienne asked. "I nearly screamed bloody murder when I woke up and he was right there in my house. Made me breakfast too. He claimed to care, but he acted so strange. I mean, who does that, even if you're think you're in love?" She clenched the sheets on her bed. "All I did was make him realize how weird he's been and how none of it makes sense. I still don't understand it all."

"I see," Alan stood up and turned away. "Thank you for your insight. Please, rest and recover."

"Wait," she said. He turned back. "Do you think he's okay? By the end of it, he was referring to me as Miss Crawford, it was like a complete flip of demeanor."

"I think you tried your best to get through him, don't worry." He smiled at her gently. "Did you say anything else to him?"

"I asked him if there was anyone he truly cared about that he would die for them."

"What did he say?"

"He said no. Then I asked him that if he loved me so much, why didn't he say my name." She looked down at her hands, still tangled in the sheets. "I thought it would make him realize." Vivienne relaxed her fingers.

"Thank you," Alan walked away, leaving Vivienne to recover alone.

His next destination was William. He headed over to his office and knocked lightly on the door.

"Unless the matter is urgent, please defer your questions to another reaper," William said, his voice issuing from behind the door.

"It is urgent," Alan replied, opening the door to see his fellow reaper busy at work filling out paper work. "William, we need to talk."

"Are you sure this is urgent? I have a lot of work to do." William swiveled his chair around so his back was facing his colleague.

"I know what Vivienne said, but I can tell you didn't believe her. William, you don't love her."

"I am aware that she does not love me, and I have made her uncomfortable with my current actions. I will abstain from them if she is so disgusted with me." His voice tried to put an air of finality to the conversation, but it didn't work.

"She's not disgusted with you, but you are right." Alan took a step closer to his desk. "Vivienne doesn't love you, but you need to realize that you don't love her either."

"Then what is this feeling?" His chair turned around to face Alan head on. "I shouldn't care about what happens to her. I shouldn't care if she dies. Her wishes should mean nothing to me. But somehow I care enough to nearly grovel at the feet of the directors in the hopes that she'll see I'm on her side. Tell me, is that not what love is?"

Alan sighed. "That's only a part of love. Don't you see it? You may like her, thinks she's a nice person, want to get to know her better, but that's not love. You know nothing about her."

"I have read her cinematic record," William countered. "I know everything about her life."

"Sure that's her life, but what about the person living it? Just a minute ago you said she was disgusted with you, but that's false. Right now Vivienne's just confused and worried about you. If you knew her, really knew her, you would have been able to see that." Alan took another step closer to Will. "So ask yourself this, has everything you've done for her, everything that you claim was in the name of love, really just what you thought love is supposed to be?" Alan turned, preparing to leave. "Just consider that, alright?" He took a few steps.

"Wait," William called. Alan turned to face back at him. "If what you're saying is true, that I've acted irrationally because I've been following my limited views of how those in love act, but I still want to get to know her," he adjusted his glasses slowly. "Is it possible that she'll want to get to know me?"

Alan turned away again. "I can't say. The only way you can know for sure, is by asking her yourself." He was almost out of the office, but paused to add, "And an apology wouldn't hurt either."

* * *

ARGH! I hate myself, gah. Could my life just get simpler? No? You're going to make it even more complicated!? Furk you!

Anyway, I really had to pull this from nowhere. Literally. I took me FOREVER to write this chapter. I put more time into this then any of my other chapters. I think I rewrote it twice. Dude, I don't even know anymore. But anyway, I hope you liked it, I hope it wasn't boring, and I hoped it explained some things.

Now I'm gonna eat some chocolate (no more alcohol for me, so I'm back to candy for now), pop some popcorn, watch some anime. You know, the usual. Not like I have a term paper to write, right? Right?

BTW if you're looking for good anime, I suggest Madoka Magica. One word, CRAZY!

Friend me on FACEBOOK! PLEASE! The link is on my profile. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The flamboyant reaper sashayed behind Madame Red, hair moving with each step. "You do this every day?" He raised his nose disdainfully at the rooms all crammed with patients.

"It is part of my job," she whispered back to him. "Now stop talking to me! How many times do I have to tell you, I'll look mental if people hear me talking to someone that isn't there."

He scoffed. "Then let me show myself! I hate having to hide my beauty even from such common rabble."

"I've told you Grell," she growled. "You attract too much looking like that. If you don't wish to hide, you'll have to disguise yourself." She moved off to converse with a doctor.

He harrumphed in anger, but slowly a smile spread across his face. It was freakish, like a shark's smile. "Though I don't much like the idea of covering up my radiance with a disguise, it could prove useful." He winked to no one in particular. "Maybe I could even do a bit of investigation on that bitch Willy's keeping." He nearly danced away, laughing in delight.

* * *

"Well, it looks like there have been no adverse affects to your body," the doctor said, examining Vivienne's wound. "And it looks like it did a decent job repairing the skin."

"So the medicine wasn't toxic after all?" She had been a little miffed at their experimentation.

"Not from the looks of it," he replied, checking off a box on a sheet of paper. Vivienne assumed it was hers. "But we'll want to keep you overnight just to be sure. The drugs don't seem to work as fast on humans as they do reapers, so we also want to be positive that your cut is completely healed before we move you."

She sighed. Another day here. "That's fine, but I have a request." He looked at her with a warm smile. "Could I get some food?" A hand went to her stomach. "I don't think I've eaten all day."

He was taken aback. "O-of course. I'll try and see what I can find." He walked away.

She wondered at his reaction, then it hit her. "Right, grim reapers don't need food, I forgot." She leaned her head back on her pillow. "I doubt he knows what fish and chips are." Her eyes closed, and she drifted off into a dreamland filled with delectable food and drink.

All of a sudden she heard the sound of the door opening, and footsteps. Her eyes opened to slits, and she saw a woman conversing with a doctor who was mercifully holding a tray of food.

The doctor was sending her away. "I'm sorry, but she fell asleep just a few minutes ago. You can always come back later if you would still like to see her."

"Food," she grumbled, attempting to sit up. Her arm propped herself up on the bed, and her eyes looked blearily at the tray. "Give it, now."

The woman took the tray from the doctor and made her way over to Vivienne. "How are you doing?" She smiled at the grumpy Vivienne.

"I would be doing a lot better if I could eat that food," she replied. Her eyes tried to focus in on the woman. "You're Clara, right?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "Guilty. I remember when you first arrived and how kind you were to me." She handed Vivienne a piece of cheese. "When I heard you were hurt, I decided to come down and see how you were."

The cheese was inhaled in just a few bites by the ravenous brunette. "You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate the gesture." She closed her eyes in pleasure as the food placated her growling stomach, sighing as it did so.

Clara laughed. "Is food really that good?"

"Food is the most amazing thing in the entire world." She straightened out her back now that she had the proper energy to do so. "How did you know I was hurt?"

"You do realize that the fact that you're the first human capable of using a death scythe and surviving is a big deal?" Clara handed her a bowl of soup. "Not to mention you killed a demon."

"Still," Vivienne said, slurping down the soup. "That doesn't explain how you knew where to find me."

"Well I do work for Hatch," Clara pointed out. "I was even at the meeting when they decided how to proceed. It's my job to take notes as the secretary. I heard everything, so that's how I knew. I would have come down sooner, but I had to file paperwork."

"Well, thanks for coming to see me." Vivienne tilted her head slightly, smiling. "I haven't seen another woman in what seems like forever."

"Most women work in administrative positions," Clara explained. "That's just how it is."

"That seems a little unfair." She frowned. "Wouldn't you like to be a reaper too?"

"Well, I am a reaper," Clara said quietly. "All reapers receive the same training, but women are rarely selected to work in the field. You have to be brutally efficient as a woman to become a full reaper."

The door to the ward opened and William walked in. "Miss Wood, shouldn't you be working?" His shoes clacked on the hard floors as he walked to the bed.

"Of course Mr. Spears!" she squeaked. She waved a hasty goodbye to Vivienne and hurried off.

Vivienne's frown deepened. "She was keeping me company. You didn't have to send her away." She leaned over to the tray, but William picked it up.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself," he said. He picked up an apple and handed it to her. "Here." She looked at him carefully, then took it from him, their fingers brushing together for just a moment. "If you do not relax, you will only injure yourself further."

"Thank you." She bit down on the apple, letting the juice from it run down her chin. It was crisp but not hard, the tell of a good apple. It should be firm and crispy, but not so hard that one can't appreciate the flavor.

"Vivienne, I know that my conduct toward you has been strange," he began. Soon he began to pace back and forth slowly. "There are times when I have acted rash and uncivilized. There were even moments when I made you uncomfortable."

"William..."

"And although I still believe those actions to be," he continued, "in certain respects, still viable and necessary, they were nevertheless a great measure inconsiderate to you and your wishes."

"Will..."

"Upon reflection," he kept going. "I have come to the conclusion that however noble my actions may have been, they were clearly uncalled for. I must admit fault for them, and take responsibility as is due my position."

"You don't have to-"

"So now I ask," he said, kneeling down beside her bed. "That you implement me in any capacity that you have care to need as a penitence for my gross misconduct." He bowed his head slightly, awaiting her orders.

"William," Vivienne said, sighing lightly. "I don't want you to do anything for me."

"Is my offer not enough?" he asked, lifting his head up but still bowing. "Indeed, if there is any object or other trinket worthy of your approval, it would but be a moment for me to fetch it."

"That's not the point," she replied. "I don't want your services or material possessions."

He looked down once more. "Then might I be right in interpreting that no amount of goodwill on my part could grant me clemency in your eyes?"

"In fact you would be wrong to interpret such a thing." A hand went to her head in frustration. "William, in a twisted, roundabout, stiff, and overly formal fashion, you have tried to apologize to me without uttering the phrase itself. I have nobody else in my acquaintance that behaves in such a way."

"How else am I to behave when such a problem is present?" He adjusted his glasses. "By begging for reprieve at your feet? My dignity will not suffer so, even if I have wronged you."

"Instead, how about you consider dropping the facade and apologize properly." The apple in her hand was long forgotten now.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Facade? Please explain your meaning."

"I know when someone feels pain. I know about hiding your troubles from the world." Vivienne clenched her teeth together. "Don't think I can't see past that. You act cold to keep most people at a distance. You lie to protect your emotions and because of this, you have no idea how to interact normally with others. There is no obligation for you to do that."

He stiffened visibly. "You don't understand. I must be impartial and distant. That is essential to my job."

"Did you ever consider that opening yourself up to those you work with could actually help with your job? That the relationships you build from letting others in could strengthen your resolve and help you be more efficient?" Her eyes searched his, looking for some glimmer of comprehension.

"On the contrary," his hand gripped his death scythe firmly. "Distancing oneself can only sharpen your resolve. If someone falls behind while on the job, a friendship will only complicate the objective. I can not let myself become weak."

"When did I ever mention weakness? William, people don't become weak by forming friendships. You become weak by shutting yourself away. How do you think your heart can be healthy when you force yourself to be alone?"

There was a long silence. William's expression didn't change, but Vivienne thought she saw something in his eyes. There was a flicker of something uncertain.

"How do you do that?" His green eyes bored into her brown ones, almost like he was interrogating her. "How can you see past all the barriers I have put up specifically to keep people like you out?"

She sighed, frowning slightly. "Weren't you listening? I am guilty of the putting up the selfsame walls as you in order to also conceal my true emotions. In truth, I put them up to protect those I cared about because I didn't want them to worry. Each time I would lie affected me gravely, but inside I knew that it was because I loved them that I didn't say anything. Even a pound of my pain was worth an ounce of their pleasure. That's made me who I am. That's why I can see the pain in you." She reached over and took his hand, squeezing gently.

"But why suffer for them? Wouldn't you be happier sharing your pain?" His hand molded around hers.

"I don't share because I know that I would be happier suffering for them then feeling guilty for burdening them with unnecessary pain. It is, as some would say, the lesser of two evils." She laid down the apple still in her hand on the bedside table, then wiped her slightly moist palm on the covers. "I know that by doing this the people I care about will never be in pain, and every time I resist the urge to confess my feelings I become stronger. I do it for them. You need to find someone you would be willing to do that for, and then maybe you'll be happy."

"Vivienne," Will said, his eyes turning downward. "I'm... sorry."

She began to smile, it was a small curve at first, but then it slowly grew until it encompassed her entire face. "Your apology is accepted. Thank you."

He let out the barest of exhalations, his body becoming slightly less stiff as he did so. "If that is the case, then may I ask for your guidance?"

"What do you mean?" Vivienne was confused, not sure why he would need her guidance in anything.

"I want you to help me open up to people." His eyes stared right at her, determined and persistent. "But I want to open up to them in my own way, if that makes sense. I do not want to lose my sense of self while doing so. Please."

"Uh, let's not forget that I am neither qualified nor adept at opening up to people." Vivienne's voice was heavy with irony. "Understanding what is necessary to open up is easy, action is much more complicated. You have to find your own path sometimes, and as you just said, not lose yourself along the way."

"Then would it be permissible to you if while on this path you could monitor my actions so I am not overly excessive in them?" His head turned to the the side, just a hint of shame showing. "I believe you are more then qualified to recognize when I do that."

She blushed slightly. "I daresay I am." Vivienne sighed. She didn't exactly want to teach William how to be, for lack of a better word, normal when interacting with others, but if he carried on the way he was he might just do something entirely uncalled for. "Fine, but it is we're doing this on my terms, alright? No popping in and messing up my schedule." Her head hung in sadness. "I bet I'm fired from my real job as it is."

"If you wish, I could go to them now and explain the situation to some extent. You were injured, and I believe that as long as we have proof we can use that to our advantage." He stood up, letting his fingers slide out of her hand.

"Yes, I think you're right." She yawned, letting her body sink back down into the comfort of the bed. He began to walk away. In a soft voice she called back to him. "Hey, William." He stopped and turned his head back. "Thanks for everything."

He gave a small bow, then left once again.

* * *

**Me:** Bleh, that took a LOT out of me. Hokay, so now ve has ze groundvorks for ze next phase of my plan for zere relationship. Vat do you tink?

**Viv:** I think you need to stop typing with a stereotypical Russian accent. It's kinda awkward. Besides, since when were there any Russians in this story? It's not like we're a frickin' Indiana Jones movie!

**Will:** ….

**Viv:** Come on Will, back me up!

**Will:** ….

**Me:** Don't mind him. He's just sulking cuz I made him ask someone for help on something. (muahaha!)

**Will:** I'm leaving now. (walks away)

**Viv:** Will! Where are you going? (follows)

**Me:** While I help them sort out whatever issues they're having at the moment, please feel free to friend me on Facebook (link in profile) or drop me a review. Seriously. Any time. The box is right below. _(begins to whisper)_ Type one or I eat your babies.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vivienne grumbled, being checked over once again to make sure her injuries were completely healed. "You said I could leave in the morning!" Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "It's half past nine, I think I can go now."

"Not yet," the nurse repeated as she examined the bandages on Vivienne. "They're running a few more tests just to be sure the tissues have connected properly."

"You've been saying that for an hour." Her fingers drummed the side of her arm, signaling her impatience. "I mean it this time, if you don't let me go in the next five minutes I'll leave."

"Of course you will," the nurse replied sarcastically. This banter had been going on between them for a while.

"Tch." Vivienne looked away from her in annoyance. She thought what they first told her made sense, a quick checkup and then she could go. Maybe an hour and a half was a normal span of time for a checkup here, but she didn't really care at anymore. She was becoming rather bitter about the whole thing. She glanced at her watch. It read 9:31. Just a few more minutes and she would leave. Vivienne grit her teeth.

"You could try being a bit more cooperative you know," the nurse scolded. "If you weren't so stubborn we could have done some of those tests much faster."

"I'm sure you're a nice person," Vivienne began, "but if you say one more thing like that you will suffer the wrath of an angry and emotional human."

The female reaper stuck her nose in the air. "I was just saying if you didn't cop an attitude about it you wouldn't be in this position."

"That's it." Vivienne took a deep breath. "When you all woke me up it was none too gently because I seem to remember a distinctive loud banging noise and several pairs of hands shaking me roughly in order to elicit a confirmation of my being alive. While that in and of itself is enough to make most humans inclined to vociferate their vehement dislike of such treatment, I gave you reapers the benefit of the doubt due to the lack of information you seem to retain concerning my kind. During the next twenty minutes you made me wait for a meal that, upon arrival, was as cold as your demeanor." Her voice began to raise to a shout. "Then you informed me that a test would be necessary, prompting three different doctors to draw small amounts of blood from several areas of my body. Why this concerned my injury, which is located on my torso where none of them even touched, I did not know, but again I let it go because I was unfamiliar with your procedures and customs in the medical field. Following that I was injected with some type of medicine, forced to drink a truly foul tonic, and had blood drawn two more separate times. Tell me, have I been unreasonable?" Her eyes burned into the stunned nurse's face.

"Uh, I suppose that you may have been treated poorly at times-"

"Thank you, that's all you needed to say." Vivienne pursed her lips and closed her eyes tight.

"Please Vivienne, tell us how you really feel. We promise not to be angry." Vivienne opened her eyes to see Eric and Alan. They walked over to her, both grinning.

"Where have you two been? I was hoping one of you might have shown up earlier and saved me." She was still very angry.

Alan put up his hands in defense. "To be fair, we did have work we needed to accomplish. No sense in inducing the wrath of William."

Eric laughed. "Although Alan, I'm not sure I wouldn't prefer his wrath to hers. That was quite a tirade you had there. Remind me not to make you angry any time soon." He ruffled her hair.

"Bastards," she muttered, glancing at her watch. This time it read 9:35. It was time. "Eric, if you don't want to make me angry then you will assist me in getting out of this damn bed right now."

"Miss Crawford, you must remain in bed," the nurse protested.

"Shut it," Vivienne growled as she steadied herself on Eric's shoulder. "I told you I was leaving and I meant it. Come on boys, let's go." She walked out, assisted by the two males.

"Feel better?" Alan asked as they left.

"Much," she answered, letting all her muscles contract themselves for the first time in a while. "In fact this feels heavenly."

"Where are the two of you escorting Vivienne?" The trio whipped around to see William.

"They are escorting me nowhere in particular, although I think home would be my first choice if we wanted a proper heading." Vivienne said innocently.

"If you wish to go I can take you back now." William adjusted his glasses, a glare flashing over them as he did so. "I have given your workplace a suitable excuse and they expect you back at work later this evening."

For the first time that morning Vivienne smiled. "That is the best thing I have heard all morning." She looked back to Alan and Eric. "Thanks you two." She let go of their hands. She walked over to William, wobbling slightly. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes." He offered his hand.

"No, I think I have it," she said.

"We must touch if we are to travel to the human world." His hand extended even farther out. "If you please."

For the tiniest of pauses Vivienne glanced at his hand nervously, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Unfortunately, she did need to touch him in someway. She grasped the fabric of his sleeve, curling her fingers around the material tightly. "There, now we're touching. Ready?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes, we'll depart."

"See you later!" She said, waving with her free hand at Alan and Eric. She blinked and they were suddenly inside her house. It was still slightly dark outside, the time around seven thirty in the morning. She let go of his arm. "It seems like I haven't been home in a long time. To think it's only been two days." She laughed awkwardly as William stood in the middle of her living room, still as a statue.

"I suppose it had been some time," William said after a moment.

"I'm going to change clothes." Vivienne looked down at the hospital shift she was wearing. "This is dreadfully awful, isn't it?" She made her way up the stairs quickly, eager to escape the stale atmosphere that was created with William. Her hands gripped the banister tightly, but it wasn't enough as her feet fumbled her body falling back.

"You should be more careful." Vivienne fell back into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. He began to help her back up when she noticed the thin gown she was wearing had ridden up her back slightly, exposing her scar. Vivienne smoothed it out hastily. "I'll be back in a minute." She hurried up the rest of the stairs, clutching the sides of the shift in embarrassment. The moment she reached her bedroom she shut the door as fast as possible, breathing heavily. Her fingers traced along the scar lightly, remembering the fire.

"Vivienne, there are a variety of meals I could cook for you if you wish?" William's voice came from the other side of the door, and stiffened in shock.

"No, that's fine. I can cook breakfast for myself." She moved to her closet, selecting one of her new dresses. It was green and yellow with minimal frills and lace. She laid the gown on the bed and put on her under garments, mainly the underskirt and corset, then finished it off with the outer dress.

She exited the room to find William standing right there, and blushed involuntarily.

"Is something wrong?" His eyes were blank.

"I didn't know you were standing there the entire time," she said, casting her eyes at the floor.

"Was I doing something to inconvenience you?"

"Not really, just the thought of..." Her voice trailed off as she finished the sentence in her head. _Just the thought of you listening to me while I dressed feels awkward. _He stood there expectantly, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. Vivienne cleared her throat in the silence and then proceeded down the hall, unbearably conscious of how she moved as William followed behind her.

"_Now my dearest," her aunt said, brandishing a brightly colored fan. "You'll find that when you're older, men tend to watch how you move on _and _off the dance floor, so be sharp!" _The memory of the hours Madame Red spent on lessons concerning proper etiquette seemed irrelevant at the time, but now the hair seemed to stand on the back of Vivienne's neck as she tried to recall how to, as her aunt put it, _float._

Suddenly there came a knocking at the door and said aunt burst in. "Vivienne darling! I have been worried sick about you. Where are you at? Don't tell me you're still sleeping!"

Vivienne stopped dead in her tracks, horrified at this peculiar turn of events. She whipped around to find William still there, as unabashed as ever. "Move," she hissed, pushing him back towards her room. "If she sees you here, I won't be able to explain why."

"Oh come now, I know you're up there!" Angelina began to ascend the stairs. "It's not polite to keep your family waiting."

Vivienne all but shoved William into her bedroom, slamming the door shut just as her aunt reached the landing. Her eyes turned to her aunt as she blocked the entrance to the door, laughing nervously. "Morning."

"What are you doing?" Madame Red's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Didn't you hear me calling?" She looked her niece up and down. "Are you hiding something in there?"

"N-no," Vivienne replied, just a little too quickly.

"Well alright then, if you say so," her aunt said, suspicion wiped off her face and replaced by a smile. "Anyway, I have somebody that I would like you to meet." Madame Red dragged her niece downstairs while Vivienne gave a sigh of relief.

"Is it a new shopping partner? Goodness knows you need one." _If only so they can distract you from me, _she finished in her head.

"Oh don't be silly darling, although he may be of some use during shopping." They reached the foyer where a man with long brown hair and glasses was waiting. "Meet my new butler, Grell! Next time we go out, he can carry our bags for us. Won't that be lovely?" Madame Red pranced off to the kitchen.

_Grell? Where have I heard that name before? _Vivienne gave a slight curtsy. "Nice to meet you. I hope you'll take good care of my aunt. If you haven't noticed already, she's quite a handful." She smiled gently.

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you too." He cast his eyes about nervously. "I'll do my best, my lady. But I must apologize in advance, I'm not a very good butler." He bowed low and closed his eyes tight.

"Don't say that," Vivienne said. "Hey, look up at me for a moment." He tilted his head upward and gazed through his eyelashes. "My aunt doesn't just employ anybody. You must be good for something if she's decided to let you into her sphere of madnes- I mean influence."

"You are is too kind," he said. "I'm afraid the Madame's judgment was lacking when she hired me, I haven't been able to do anything right."

"GRELL!" Angelina called. "Come make tea for us."

"Yes my lady!" he said, hurrying off.

Vivienne followed and poked her head in the kitchen. "I forgot my gloves upstairs, I'll be back in a minute." She traipsed her way up the stairs, trying to be as casual as possible. She opened the door to her bedroom. "I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to be so rough, but-" Vivienne stopped whispering, seeing that William was gone. She looked around and spotted a note on her bedside table.

_Vivienne,_

_I will be back in an hours time. I realize now the strain my presence could have caused you if we were discovered together at such an early hour. Please don't leave the house until I return._

_William T. Spears_

Somewhere, deep inside a place where Vivienne had yet to feel or recognize, she hoped he would have been there.

* * *

**Viv**: Hello readers. If you'll kindly direct your attention to the corner of the room, you'll find the author currently bound with duct tape. Please don't be alarmed, she's fine. You'll notice that William has penciled in the words "TECH SUPPORT" all over them using a sharpie marker. Please ignore the blatant and shameless symbolism as the author's laptop is being "fixed."

**Will**: In all seriousness, the only way for her to access her laptop is by hooking it up the the television as the screen on her laptop is curiously broken.

**42**: Mmm! Hnnn! Hnn ununun! (tape over mouth comes off) SOMEONE KILL THE MANUFACTURER!

**Viv**: William! Do something!

**42**: I WILL NOT BE SILENC- Mmmph!

**Will**: There, all better. In the meantime, please help lift this poor author's spirits by reviewing. Or just do it so she'll shut up and let us talk to her so she can write faster. Either way, it's up to you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Moments earlier...

William rubbed his chest after Vivienne had shoved him into her room, mildly surprised she had been able to muster such strength. It's not as if it particularly mattered whether or not he had been at the top of the stairs, as humans normally can't see reapers unless your soul is about to be collected. Her aunt would have seen nothing but thin air. But then he supposed Vivienne didn't know that. How could she being a human herself?

He retrieved a pen from his pocket along with a pad of paper, ripping a piece off. He composed a short note, letting Vivienne understand that he was trying to consider her reputation. Leaving it on her bedside table, he traveled back to the reaper world in a matter of moments, blinking suddenly as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. It was time to submit a few pieces of paperwork, and as disgusting as the task was, it was better now then later.

He returned to his office only to find a note of his own waiting for him.

_Dearest William,_

_It pains me to leave you in such a time as this, but I am afraid I have to be elsewhere for the foreseeable future. There are few places I enjoy as heartily as your presence, but anything is possible. I have sunk my teeth into the neck of Eve, and together we may just experience the greatest pleasure the world can offer!_

_With great love and affection,  
Grell_

"Honestly," Will said to himself, throwing the note promptly into the trash. "What utter nonsense. Now I'll have to pay someone overtime to find him." His brow twitched in annoyance. "And for punishment, Sutcliff will be filling in my paperwork, the idiot."

* * *

Vivienne sighed, leaning against the wall, paper crumpled in her hands. She rubbed her forehead in irritation, hand clenching around the wad so tightly it nearly disintegrated.

BANG!

Her door swung open as Madame Red burst in, a triumphant look on her face.

"I've got you now!" She exclaimed, looking around the room fervently. "You can't hide things from me, I know you all too well."

Vivienne stuck the note down her dress, mushing it even further between the corset and her skin. "I really have no idea what you could be referring to," she said, sweating profusely. "There's nothing here, take as long as you like."

"Oh believe me, I will," her aunt exclaimed. "I know you better then anyone else. I can tell when you've got something up your sleeve." Madame Red continued to rummage around her room.

"More like what I've got down my bodice," Vivienne muttered to herself, leaving her aunt to her own devices. "Just make sure you put everything back where it's supposed to go." She returned downstairs, balling her hands into fists so hard that her fingernails drew blood.

Grell rounded the corner at a sprint, head down and running smack dab into the middle of Vivienne's stomach. The two crashed to the ground, tangling their arms and legs into a gigantic mess.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear~!" Grell cried. "I'm so sorry Miss Vivienne; this is all my fault. Please forgive me!" He extradited himself from her and held out a hand. "I always ruin everything!"

"No, that's quite alright," she assured him as Grell brought her to her feet. "It was an honest mistake, think nothing of it." She felt a twinge of pain where she was stabbed but ignored it. _I can't let him think he's gone and injured me. He'll just feel even worse for it. _"See, I'm fine." She gave him a warm smile. _But if it happens one more time, I might just have to yell at him._

"I'm a disgrace!" he said, sinking to his knees in front of her, holding out his hands in prostration. "Is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness?" His head was bowed in desperation.

_Is this guy really acting like a demented lunatic, or did I _not _just tell him to think nothing of it? _Vivienne's brow nearly twitched, but she stopped herself. "I told you, everything is fine." She rapped him on the head lightly. "Now stop your sulking, and how about that cup of tea?"

He looked up, tears in his eyes. "O-of course my lady."

* * *

"You want me to do _what?_" Ronald asked, suddenly pulled away from his desk by William.

"You heard me correctly, Mr. Knox." William said in a bored tone. "Go and find Sutcliff before he makes a mess of things. I have too much on my plate as of now. Additionally, you are the closest thing to a friend he has here. You have a better chance of tracking him down then anybody here."

"But this means overtime!" Knox whined. "And I have a bunch of tests to grade for my class, I can't just go wander off and search for him."

"Consider this, Mr. Knox," William said. "If Sutcliff does not return soon, there will be a pile of paperwork that he will have to attend to concerning his disappearance and the burdens placed on his coworkers because of this. And if it is any consolation," William added, adjusting his glasses using his scythe, "he will be compelled to grade your students work during that time."

"Are you serious?" Ronald asked suddenly, suddenly fired up.

"Will you do it?" he asked.

Knox grinned. "I'm your man Mr. Spears." He struck a pose, puffing his chest out impressively. "I'll find that Grell in no time, just you wait and see!"

"Ronald," William asked as the man in question seemed to be sparkling with bravado. "I have the strangest feeling that I am going to regret asking this, but what the hell are you doing by portraying yourself in such a manner?"

* * *

Madame Red traipsed into the dining room, her hat slightly askew. "I couldn't find anything," she said, flopping down into a chair beside Vivienne. "Not a single trace of anything scandalous."

"I told you there was nothing in there," her niece replied in exasperation. "Didn't I tell you?"

Her aunt chose to ignore this. "Grell, get me some tea, will you?"

"At once Madame Red!" Grell called from in the kitchen.

Angelina took of her hat and began to fan herself with it. She eyed the cup already in front of Vivienne. "How is it?" she whispered in a low voice. "He's not been able to even give set a cup in front of me yet without setting something on fire."

Vivienne picked up the tea cup. "To be honest, it's incredibly weak." She passed the cup gently to her aunt. "Just smell it's fragrance."

Her aunt did as was bidden of her and inhaled the steam issuing from the surface of the nearly clear tea. "I think you meant to say, 'note the particular lack of any fragrance'." She passed the cup back. "He truly is hopeless."

Vivienne received it. "Then tell me, why did you hire him? He seems eager with a nice flair for the melodramatic, but I have the feeling that you're hiding something more about him from me." Vivienne paused for a moment, expecting a humorous reply from Madame Red. There was only a weighted silence which Vivienne decided to break by laughing. "But that's impossible, you're just so terrible at keeping secrets, right?" She sipped at the 'tea'.

"Of course!" Angelina said quickly. "You know me too well dear. I do indeed live for gossip." The two laughed awkwardly for a moment, grateful for the return of Grell with the other cup of tea.

The long haired butler stood standing nervously. "H-how is it Madame?" His knees trembled.

The red-head took a long sip and pondered thoughtfully. "Well, it is certainly an improvement from the last cup, this time I have actually received something to drink." She flashed him a smile. "Good work Grell. Maybe by next Christmas I'll be able to taste the tea."

"Thank you my lady," Grell said, bowing ridiculously.

"Well, thanks for having us over," she said with a smile. "But we must get going, can't linger on your hospitality for too long. Come Grell, fetch me my coat."

"But you're family, you can stay as long as you like," Vivienne insisted. _In fact, stay longer then you like. Maybe then William won't have to be here all the time. _"Any time, any day. Just pop by."

"Well, I do appreciate that darling." Madame Red stretched out her arms as Grell put her coat on her. "We see each other far too little as it is. Sometime soon we should really throw a ball, maybe perhaps find you a husband before you're passed of as a spinster."

The corner of Vivienne's mouth twitched in annoyance. "I would rather go shopping," she murmured.

"Really?" Madame Red said enthusiastically. "That sounds wonderful! I can't go until the day after tomorrow, but we can make an event out of it! We'll go have lunch and visit every seamstress in the area. Oh my goodness! It's going to be so much fun!" She began to leave.

"Wait a minute, I never said that I _wanted _to go shop-"

"Pick you up at eleven o'clock in two days!" her aunt interrupted. "Bye!"

"Wait!" She ran to the door just as it shut in her face. Vivienne ran her fingers through her hair. _The things that woman does to make me angry._

* * *

Hey hey hey hey! What up my wonderful readers? I finally have a system that's working right now, so (hopefully) the updates will be coming in at my usual speed. That and since I can't talk right now, typing will have to supplement my means of communication.

I know this isn't as long as usual, but I know you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. Also, I might be doing a time jump sometime in the future, so be on the lookout for that.

As always, please review and help my parched soul bring life back to it's stale oasis of inspiration. And friend me on facebook too. You can find the link to it in my profile. You can pester me to update sooner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Daily schedule:

Wake up and do morning exercises for thirty minutes. Make breakfast while reciting the Grim Reaper Code perfectly twice. After breakfast, return to exercises for thirty more minutes. Complete assignments and study for the Reaper examination for an hour and a half. Next return to physical exercise for one hour. Break to replenish energy for five minutes. After break, complete all human obligations until lunchtime, i.e. occupation related work or familial bonding. While preparing for lunch make a list of ways to combat an destroy demons under various circumstances. Be prepared to present after the meal. Next continue with physical exercises, but this time with more of a focus on flexibility. After forty five minutes of activity, finish any coursework not taken care of in the morning. Return to human obligations until tea time and during the break occurring at that period meditate on how to protect oneself if found without a death scythe on hand. When tea time has passed, prepare for the afternoon lessons on any and all topics associated with being a reaper. Class is to be taught by William T. Spears from five thirty until seven thirty. Lateness will not be tolerated. Dinner will commence following the end of the lesson. Mindfulness while eating is encouraged, but not required. After supper begin reading the assigned passages outlined by the instructor during your lesson. Prepare for bed and sleep until morning. Repeat until sufficiently prepared for the examination.

This had been Vivienne's routine for every day for the past few months. William expected nothing less then perfection from her, something she dearly wished to slap him for. But she understood why he did it. At least, her own explanation rationalized his behavior in some way, even if it may not have been the correct one. She thought his actions were derived from his belief that the business of collecting souls was seriously and should be treated with the utmost respect. While not necessarily untrue, his strict and unyielding regime stemmed from an entirely different source altogether. For while he believed in her abilities, he knew others would scoff unless she delivered anything less then absolute precision and accuracy during her examinations. This did not however mean she was above reproaching him for acting as such.

"Could you let me sleep just a little longer?" Vivienne protested. It has been like this for so long, she had nearly forgot what it felt like to be awoken by the sun in the morning instead of William's thin and bespectacled face every day. It certainly took some getting used to. Just the idea of it was quite unsettling to begin with. He had still practically been a stranger.

"That would not fit according to the schedule that, if I may remind you, you agreed to abide by until I deemed necessary. Now wake up, I will not ask twice." She groaned, knowing how serious he was. One morning she refused to move from slumber and he promptly removed her covers, exposing her in naught but her sleeping clothes.

"I'm up, I'm up. Now go before I punch you in the head." He adjusted his glasses and left, knowing how serious she was. That morning he declined to replace her bed sheets and she promptly slapped him across the face.

She dressed and made her way downstairs, already feeling the soreness in her muscles preemptively. These exercises were wearing her down even as they strengthened her body. William didn't seem to comprehend the concept of resting for an extended period of time during a rigorous workout like the one he currently had her on.

"Begin," he said, timing her reflexes and reaction time as she completed sets of various security challenges. Their importance was unprecedented in combat William would say, and could save your life depending on the situation.

Vivienne was grateful when lessons were over and she could begin cooking. Her recitation of the Grim Reaper Code was perfect, mostly due to the fact that if she messed up a word William would make her start over from the beginning. The light was just starting to filter through her curtains when a knock came at the door. She glanced around to find that William had already hidden, so she opened the door slightly.

"Greetings miss," a young boy said. He opened a satchel and took out a letter. "This is for you miss." He adjusted his hat and left, leaving Vivienne with a message addressed to her from her aunt.

She began to open it when it was plucked out of her hands by William. "This can be opened during the time allotted for your human life."

Vivienne seized it from him. "William, the last time I messed up the code was more then a month ago. Not to mention if it were something trivial, my aunt would be here in person to inform me in great detail as you know." She looked down at the letter warily. "This means it's urgent enough that she must not leave whatever business is happening currently. I will open it now." William bowed his head slightly in understanding. She often found time to explain to him the complexities of relationships between families, something he paid curious attention to.

"I have retrieved the letter opener," he said, handing her the small knife reserved for this purpose.

She slid the blade underneath the flap and cut it swiftly, handing the knife back to him and pulling out the letter quickly. Her eyes scanned the page, and the more she read the faster her heart beat with hope. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her nose began to run.

"What news has caused you to revert to such a state?" William asked. He quietly produced a handkerchief and handed it to her. "I offer my condolences in this hour of grieving."

She took it and wiped her nose, laughing softly. "Not all tears are of melancholy William," she said quietly. "These are tears of joy." He remained silent, something she had figured out usually meant confusion on his part. "Sometimes one can become so overcome with happiness that simply smiling or laughing will not suffice." Her eyes became awash with the tears, so full it was hard to distinguish any particular feature in them. They had simply become a blurry mass of brown and white. "Instead, we turn to tears." Vivienne had become a raw ball of emotions, disregarding all attempts at maintaining poise and deferred to content yet messy state of relief.

"If it is not intrusive, what is the reason for such tidings of joy?" William still didn't understand the concept of crying when not in distress, but recognized all the same that today would most likely not be to schedule.

"My cousin," she said, holding up the letter. "He had returned to us, to the family, after some time thought dead." Her feet carried her upstairs, the mandate for a change of clothes obvious. "Please, if you could call the carriage. We must journey to the hospital forthwith."

And very soon they were trundling along in the carriage, Vivienne flushed with anticipation. She had presumed all remnants of that side of her family gone due to the bizarre nature of the fire. Yet it seemed the world was restoring some small part of that family back to her, even if they were not blood related.

"It is no wonder my aunt sent only a letter," Vivienne said with a smile. "She likely will not want to see him leave her sight ever again. How I have missed him dearly. I cannot help but speculate where he had been this entire time." She leaned her head on her hand. "How terribly lonely he must have been."

"I'm sure he was fine," William replied. This was the response Vivienne had deemed appropriate during conversations such as these. Several times she had clapped him on the head for his insensitivity.

"My heart can not stop fluttering," Vivienne added. "I wonder if he missed us while he was gone."

"With my limited understanding, I would assume that he most likely felt feelings of longing." Technically William didn't completely understand. He had categorized everything Vivienne told him about feelings and relationships into a formula of sorts, so as to not overly confuse himself with the intricacies of the human mind. His brain worked out that if a human wondered something, it meant they wished it to be true. Thus if he assured Vivienne that her nephew would indeed have missed her so as to placate that desire.

She put a hand on William's. "Thank you," she said, tears once again streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. "Goodness, what a mess I've become. I must look horrid." She chuckled quietly, imagining her red and running nose coupled with tear steaks.

William turned his hand over and grasped hers. "You don't look horrid," he said quietly.

"You've learned so much," Vivienne complimented him. "I'm glad that you've absorbed everything I've told you, but you can don't have to lie just because in most situations it's recommended." She squeezed his fingers tightly, then withdrew her hand. "But the hand holding was a nice touch. You're well on your way with the acting." She leaned her head on her hand once again, and gazed wistfully out the window.

William didn't have the courage to tell her that it wasn't a lie. He knew she tried his patience, but she was also kind enough to _be _patient with him. Not many people took the trouble. It was different, but in a good way. Yet he knew that it was a hopeless cause. The two of them could never be. She didn't see him in that capacity, couldn't visualize the possibility of it. So William contented himself with just being her friend, knowing that was what she needed most.

* * *

Hey, so this is awkward. I know I said I'd update sooner and more frequently, but I don't know guys. This story is weighing me down. I'm being serious. Whenever I open up a doc to start writing it part of me dreads the entire ordeal. Maybe it's just cuz I'm drunk (with happiness (okay, and a glass of champagne)) from the new year. Oh yeah, Happy New Year! Anyway, if I do continue this story, expect the updates to be fewer and farther in between. I'm just mentally drained from it is all.

If you liked this and want to see more, drop me a review. If you do drop me a review and/or save this story to your alerts and/or favorites, that will make me even happier and more likely to write the next chapter. If you feel like I'm taking to long to update this story, then feel free to friend me on facebook and bug me about it there. The link is in my profile.


End file.
